Gone with the wind
by Wanna-occupy-your-mind
Summary: Daughter of a certain Original and romantically attracted towards a certain Salvatore. Taken care by the Original hybrid. Life is not too easy between them, but she is the survivor. [Damon, Oc] Slight Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from TVD except the OC. Everything is imaginary. This story is set in different eras and so it will be revealed slowly. I am not a historian so do not expect me to be perfect :s Also, a beginner in the writing, expecting you guys will support me! And- thanks for checking in. REVIEW please :)

Summary: Sylvia has been living from almost tenth century. She never knew anything about her mother or how she looked like. She only knew that she was separated from her father for many reasons.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*CHAPTER 1*<strong>_

**Mystic Falls, 10th century**

"Niklaus, try to understand the situation!"

"No, you can't do this to him. When he knows he'll go rampage on the people," he cried out loud, with a baby in his arms. The baby, who was not even one summer old, had not cried despite of being away from her mother. Her hazel eyes were wide and observing the man that held her. She looked back at her mother, when she felt a warm hand on her cheek.

Like mother, she was fascinating. Waters were filling in the mother's eyes. Niklaus huffed, exasperated, "Roxanna, you deserve happiness with my brother. With your daughter. And what shall I answer when she asks about her mother?"

Roxanna gulped her newly forming emotions. How much she had liked that thought, it wouldn't give peace to life; her world wouldn't give peace to her or her family. And she definitely didn't want that to happen to the people she loved. "Nik," her voice was barely a whisper, "Whatever I am doing, it is good for him, for my baby," she bit her lip nuzzling the baby's cheek; "I can't even imagine what my people will do, if I decide to stay here."

"Don't say like that, Roxanna. We can think of another course-"

She laughed out sardonically, "I really appreciate your bravery, Nik. But I have never heard of anyone going against a fairy has won. And now you're speaking of such thing over an entire clan."

He sighed in defeat. The baby in his arms touched his face and cackled. He threw a glance over and looked back at the mother fairy as she continued, "How much I'm willing to take her with me, but—," she sobbed, "but my world is no place for my daughter, half witch and half fairy."

Niklaus stared at her in pity. "Promise me something, Nik," she mumbled with her watery gaze fixated on her daughter. "Anything for you, friend?" he replied sincerely.

"Take care of my daughter," she said planting one more kiss on her forehead.

"I promise."

"I too, will keep an eye on my baby." She tried to smile, but failed utterly. Roxanna hiccuped as she turned around to leave. She stopped when his voice filled the surrounding.

"What should I call her?" he asked referring to the baby fairy in his arms.

"Sylvia."

* * *

><p><span><strong> London, 1700<strong>

"Sylvia, are you sure it is him?" Luna frowned at her friend.

_'Yes, he is my dear.'_ A voice answered to Sylvia's unspoken question.

The brunette nodded wearing a teary smile face as she observed a man getting into the tavern. Luna didn't seem convinced with her friend's theory about the dark haired man being her father.

"It is him, Luna, my own father."

When Sylvia took two steps her blond friend caught her wrist, "Do you think it as a good idea, Sylvi?"

"Of course I am!" she cried in response looking at the direction which her father went. "Luna, you know how eager I have been for this moment. I even left my uncle, only to meet him."

The blonde witch made up her mind and let her go. Sylvia held her breath before she entered the tavern. Few men were already drunk and rolling on the ground. That scared off the younger Mikaelson. Despite of being of centuries old, she was never exposed to that environment. Her uncle was so much protective and treated her like a princess that was locked up in a tower.

Sylvia finally found her father sitting at a table in the corner, turned facing the wall. She caught her draped skirt and dragged it towards him.

He groaned as he emptied the stein and place on the table. She cleared throat before standing beside him. But he was too occupied to even throw a glance over the petite figure.

"Pardon me, sire," she stuttered.

He gave a glimpse of look at her and smirked, "What a pretty thing like you doing here?"

She bit her lip nervously and shifted gaze at people who were singing, "I—I am in search of you," she spoke in fluent local accent.

His expression varied quickly, "Oh, then you might know me, but it is sad I haven't seen someone like you." He stared into her hazel orbs and felt familiar with that. Her eyes reminded him of somebody he knew closely.

He rose from the seat with another stein in his hands. He sipped eyeing suspiciously at her, "Have we met before, lady?"

Sylvia shook her head as no and he took her palm, kissed on back of it, "Kol Mikaelson."

She blushed, "Sylvia. Sylvia Mikaelson."

_Mikaelson?_

Kol stared in shock. That wasn't possible, was it? He and his siblings were the only Mikalesons walking on the planet. A moment of rage flashed across his face. Immediately he caught her neck and pinned her to the wall.

He looked her in the eye with dilated pupils, "Who are you?" he muttered.

Sylvia wished his compulsion could work on her, but unfortunately no. More importantly, she was so terrified with her father's reaction. A shiver ran all over the body.

"You need not compel me, father. I can tell whatever you wish me to," she said in low submissive voice.

Father?

It couldn't be true. Probably the girl was compelled by his enemies or wait…his brother? Was it a trap?

But her eyes were so familiar, just like _her_. _Roxanna_. Without bidding a farewell she was gone.

Kol hated when all his conflicted emotions came back into him. "Hey! You both are not going to make it here!" yelled the owner of the tavern. That angered Kol. He must take out that immediately.

Kol ran to him in the vampire speed, setting him in shock. He smirked coldly before plunging his fangs into his neck.

Sylvia let out a scream. She was extremely frightened and could not withstand the scene. Uncle Nik was right about the world, about her father. Her mind told her to run away from there and she did.

Tears brimmed in her eyes and she paced out from that tavern. She ran into the woods mindlessly, wiping the waters on her cheek. A log was in the path she was running and she didn't see that.

Sylvia fell down, shrieked in pain. Her legs were shaking when she lifted up her dress and saw blood oozing from her ankle. Sylvia sniveled touching it.

"There there, little one," Kol purred coming from—nowhere.

She gasped watching his figure. His waistcoat was dripping in blood. She tried to get up, but her legs were not that supportive. Kol eyed her wound as he closed the space.

His face was free from expression when he inspected her injury. He breathed and tore a piece of cloth from her dress to tie around the fresh wound. "Hmm," he buzzed while staring at the wound, "Can you walk?"

"Um—I'm not sure," she replied hesitantly. "Stand up," he muttered.

She did with his support and he caught Sylvia's shoulder when she was about to fall down. "Careful darling, now we shall not break the other leg, shall we?" She nodded and he lifted his daughter into the arms with one quick move. "Where have you been all these years?" he said suddenly staring into her eyes.

Sylvia fluttered eyelids, "Uncle Nik kept me safe." Kol huffed, "Of course, Nik is involved."

"It is not his fault. He said that he had promised mother regarding my safety. Especially in your case," she spoke. Kol narrowed eyes at her, "What about me?"

"He would always say that you are best known for your paroxysm," she replied in between biting her lip. He was sure that she was so afraid speaking to him. Kol rolled eyes, "Says who," he muttered under breath.

A moment of silence passed. Sylvia broke it, "Do you mind—if I ask you something, father?"

Kol threw a menacing look, "Tell me."

"Where are you taking me to?"

"I thought you came searching for me," he countered. She smiled timidly, "Yes, I did, father."

"Good. Now we will go to our home, sweet home, darling," he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chicago, 1922 <span>**

The chilled atmosphere caused a shiver through Sylvia's body. Her two locks of dark hair were brushing her cheeks. Tucking them behind her ear, she pulled her coat closer to the body.

It was then she heard to something, went like a blur. Sylvia twirled around and found none. Suddenly, she was pinned to the wall by a pair of stranger's hands.

Giving a mental eye roll, she spoke, "You know, it is not funny anymore, Damon."

His bold blue eyes were narrowed and faked seriousness, "Who is Damon? I'm no Damon. I'm a predator and you are my prey." He then leaned in and inhaled her palatable scent; his lips touched the exposed skin of her neck. She closed eyes and enjoyed as he nipped her favorite spot.

"Don't try to distract us from our duties, Salvatore," she moaned curling hands around his neck when he grazed her skin with his teeth.

"Once in a while it is good to pause with the duties, Sylvi," he breathed against her lips.

_'Your father is waiting for you, dear,'_ the same old voice spoke from the back of her head.

She snapped back to reality at once and pushed him off. "No," she said stubbornly, "Damon Salvatore. I'm here to help you and that is why we are here."

He frowned in confusion. Sylvia was sure that she saw a twinge of pain on his face. "Right," he muttered with a slightly irritated tone. "There is nothing actually there between us."

She blinked her hazel eyes and cupped his face, "Damon, your brother needs your help. You have been tracking him from many days and now I don't like if you drop your efforts, that too on my account."

His gaze hardened, "My little brother made it clear that he doesn't want my help, Sylvi. And confirmed he is fine with the way he is in."

"He has been out of his mind, clearly. He was broken."

"No, princess. This is the time to give up," he said rather harshly. She was taken aback by the stern voice. He stiffened his hat and straightened the suit to leave.

She placed a hand on his shoulder so as to stop him. "He is here, Damon. I've seen him around Gloria's speakeasy, so I called you, but he isn't alone," she spoke.

Stunned Damon turned back to face her, "What are you saying?"

"He has been tagging along with the Originals, Damon," she said with a smirk.

Few more steps, she would get her father out and take him far away.

_***CHAPTER 1***_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from TVD or TO except the OCs. Everything is imaginary. This story is set in different eras and so it will be revealed slowly. I am not a historian so do not expect me to be perfect :s Also, a beginner in the writing, _expecting you guys will support me_! And- thanks for checking in. REVIEW please :)

I know this is short update, but I can give you longer chapters from next. Thanks for the reviews and all! Can I expect more? :)

Summary: Daughter of an Original and romantically attracted towards a certain Salvatore. Life is not easy between them while she is waiting for her mother. This is Sylvia's story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*CHAPTER 2*<strong>_

**London, 1700**

_"Argh, oh please!"_

Sylvia popped up her eyes. Where the screams were coming from? She barely took a nap in the new house. Her maid wasn't there beside her to ask about the lady that had been whining. Probably she was in danger. So Sylvia thought to wake up her father.

Holding a lantern beside her bed, she made a way towards her father's chamber and found the screams of the lady were increasing.

_"Oh heavens, right there!"_

Sylvia's eyes widened hearing that moan coming right from her father's bedroom. What was going on in there? She couldn't really understand that.

"Father?" she knocked the door. "Um—is—everything—okay?"

Kol groaned thinking who was it, dared to interrupt him in between_ the work_. It took a moment for him to remember he was not alone. His under breath, he peeled himself from the blonde under him. She growled in disappointment.

"I'm almost there," she complained, "Who is it?"

Kol really bothered to reply. Glaring at the blonde, he dressed up before opening his door and finding Sylvia at the entrance with a confused look on her face. "Father, I apologize for disturbing you in the middle of night—but I have been listening to-"

"Who is it, darling?" purred the lady walking from his behind. Sylvia was astonished with the girl's attire. She was naked like a little baby wrapped in those sheets and didn't appear like she was guilty. Sylvia didn't like the way she gazed at Kol and the way she smirked at her. Importantly, the blonde was _gazing at Kol_. The younger Mikaelson got frustrated with her presence.

"Father, may I know who she is?" Sylvia asked, mutely sending daggers to her. Kol understood that tone and that look. It amused him a lot. Protective of father? Really?

Before he could respond, the blond came up with unnecessary words, "Father?" she raised brow, "And didn't your mama teach you to not to butt in the middle of something?"

Sylvia's temper was losing when the woman in front of her brought her mother into the conversation. She was about to counter, but in a wink of eyes she heard a snapping sound—and there the blonde collapsed onto the ground, lifeless.

The baby Mikaelson's lower jaw was hitting the floor as she shifted the gaze between the body and her father. Kol shrugged his shoulder in response and called one of his servants to remove the body from there.

Sylvia took a while to recover from the daze. "Why did you kill her?" she squeaked. Kol chuckled walking from there into the living room, "Don't tell me you like her, princess."

"But you need not kill her though," she murmured, embarrassed. Kol glanced as he poured himself a drink, "Do you want some?"

"No, thanks for asking."

Kol sighed and took a swig of his drink as she added, "What are you both doing in the room before—I interrupted?" she asked rather curiously.

Her father almost choked the drink. Now what, should he has to discuss his sexual life with his daughter? But her question didn't mean that.

Kol ran his hand through his long dark messy hair, "You don't know?" he asked in unfussy tone. The brunette shook her head taking him by surprise. He stared at her in disbelief as he settled down in a chair.

"Really? Did Nik have taught you anything or not?"

Adjusting her robe she sat in another chair across him, "He did. He taught me to paint, to read, to write," she went on with a genuine smile on her face, "I can cook. Of course, he never let me, but with the help of Flora I did in his absence," she giggled. She stopped when she registered Kol's peculiar expression.

"Um, I assume you don't know Flora right? She is a witch it seems. Uncle told me," she blabbered distantly looking at nowhere, "Flora was not allowed to exhibit or performing the witchcraft in front of me. When I insisted uncle to tell me the reason, he simply replied: '_Sweetheart, it's not good for you and no more arguments about it,'_" she mimicked Niklaus.

Kol snorted, "That is definitely Nik." Sylvia giggled and went on about her childhood. Hmm, Nik had never let anyone touch her. Kol smirked. At least, Kol considered reducing the punishment on him for once daggering him long back. Kol repeatedly noticed the way she flutters her hazel eyes like Roxanna would do; he also noted that she was as pure as her mother when they both first met. Prominently, Nik had kept her away from magic and people. _Why?_ But hey, there was no hurry because she was going to live with him anyway. So naturally he was going to have a lot of time.

"So, you never left your tower, princess?" he asked re-filling his stein.

She nodded with a pout, "Uncle told me it is dangerous out there. Even though he will let me out for every birthday, only in his presence," she ended with a bright smile.

Kol huffed in disgust, "That bastard made you into a prisoner."

She responded with a stiff smile. After a moment of silence Sylvia was forced to ask, "Can I ask you something, father?"

"Hmm?"

"How mother was like?" asked she, with no hesitation.

Kol gazed at her and Sylvia was certain about variation in his emotions. The voices in her head were true about her father. There was layer on the original Kol and the reason could never be known.

"She is beautiful."

A small smile crept to her lips, "And?"

"She has blond hair," he showed with his hand touching his torso, "This long."

Kol stared into his daughter's eyes, "Just like yours she has bright eyes replicating the light in her," he continued, "She is not among them, she can be the one of all. She can be a fairy queen."

Sylvia's eyes moistened listening to her father's description of her mother. Roxanna. She was sure she would meet her, one day.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chicago, 1922<strong>

"So, what is your plan, princess?" Damon asked in _his tone._

Sylvia, who sat next to him in the car, turned to him and smirked, "Do I look like I have one?" When Damon scowled, she replied, "Okay, okay. I am dead serious. Just go and talk to him for the last time."

He still didn't seem convinced with that idea, but her plan was important.

When Damon chats with Stefan, he grasps Klaus' and Rebekah's attention. Meanwhile she would find her father's coffin and get out from there. Naturally, the Ripper Stefan wouldn't accept Damon's proposal. Therefore, Damon comes with her and her father. And then they will live happily ever after. Quite smooth.

Damon licked the edge of lips and cupped her face pulling her close, "Once we are out. I will go anywhere with you, Sylvi."

Her heart skipped a beat listening to those words. She knew, he loves her, but none of them had ever said that, out loud.

She smiled gazing into his bold blue eyes, expecting a kiss from him. He did, on her cheek sending tingles through her spine. When he was about to get down, she put a hand on his shoulder preventing him further.

Damon stared back in confusion and before his mind could register the things, her lips were moving against him. He kissed her back with equal passion, giving perfect, deep and slow strokes setting everything on sparks. He cupped her face and brought closer while her hands held the back of his head.

If her father knew about this, he would rip this man's heart out. She pulled back and let out a quiet chuckle reminding the self how protective was her father, who almost massacred an entire village when she was about to be raped by a few bastards, back in couple of centuries ago.

She pressed her lips to his, this time softly. "I'm glad you will."

**_*CHAPTER 2*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Share your thoughts to help me! REVIEWS please!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO series, only the Ocs. Everything is imaginary. This story is set in different eras and I'm not a historian so do not expect me to be perfect :S Also a beginner in writing, hoping you guys will support me! And- thanks for checking in. REVIEW please :)

Thanks for the reviews. Like I said, the chapter is more and can go with season 3 at times. Tell me, the length is fine or should have to increase? Suggestions, Comments etc...

Summary: Daughter of an Original and romantically attracted towards a certain Salvatore. Taken care by certain Hybrid. Life is not easy between them yet she is the survivor. This is Sylvia's story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*CHAPTER 3*<strong>_

**Spain, 1701**

Kol watched Sylvia as she giggled while running in the meadow with her friend, Luna. "Caught you!" the brunette screamed between her laughter. The blond surrendered and smiled at the younger Mikaelson. She looked truly happy since the day she met her father. Though Luna didn't like Kol that much, she accepted to stay with her friend.

Of course, Kol had approved with difficulty because he didn't want to see his_ little sweetheart_ broken. They had left to Spain after few days as papa Mikaelson gave a word to his daughter that he would show her different places. A ghost of smile appeared on his lips watching his daughter spinning round and giggling. How much she resembled Roxanna, but somewhere she possessed Kol's features too. It was then he was passed into his past, to the day when he met Roxanna…

_Kol huffed as he threw all the logs on the ground. Mikael, his father would always pressurize the entire family to work and Kol hated it when he had plans to discover the new herbs in the woods. Being adventurous was not his mistake, right? It was then he felt someone's presence to his back._

_He then turned to see an angel beside the tree. She was nothing less to a goddess, or maybe more. Large glitters were emitting from her body and he took very less time to register that she had no tunics covering her body. Her blonde hair was lengthy and almost covering her torso. At that moment, he went blank as his mind told not even to blink his eyes for a beat._

_She turned to face that dark haired man. She smiled as she walked towards him. Kol was hardly breathing in. Giving him a curt nod, she stood at foot or two distance. He snapped out from his drooling world and forced a mere smirk on his face. He wished to speak only if he could._

_"Um.."_

_She titled head watching him from top to the end and smiled placing hand on her side, "Roxanna," she said softly and pointed at him. He blinked, "Kol."_

_As the courtesy, he took her palm and kissed on the back of it. She threw a shy smile to that act. Pulling back, he gazed at her with an averted eye, "Beautiful name…for a beautiful woman?" _

_Was she even? __She frowned and shook her head._

_Kol curved up his brows, "You don't belong here?" She fluttered her eye lids in confusion and pressed her palm to his chest. "Human." And put back on her side, "Fairy." He widened eyes in surprise when she informed what she was originally, but Roxanna continued and touched his lips, shook her head._

_He understood that she didn't know what he speaks. Language was a barrier, so Kol signaled back using his hands asking her to follow him. She hesitated, but decided to follow him before he stopped, "Wait, wait... you can't enter into our village like this," he mumbled waving hands. "Men can go crazy and Nik will go unconscious," he smirked. _

_She frowned, couldn't able to analyze. He removed his belt, brown tunic and asked her wear. She obliged._

She hadn't took much time to learn the language. Because of being a rebellious learner, Roxanna was sent to this world by her clan as a punishment. But then, she had been happy with him, fell in love.

He never thought a day like this would come. His daughter? Very funny. At sometimes, Kol rarely remembers that he was having a daughter and he should mind his actions around her. More than twice he was caught red-handed; sleeping with women, drinking from people, or even killing. Ugh, raising a child was not so easy. How his parents had done that task who bore many? Esther and Mikael had not done it properly. Compared to them, he was doing it absolutely fine. He smirked at the thought.

"And that is enough for the day," declared Kol standing beside the tree. Sylvia pouted, "But papa, we have just got in here…"

"But it seems like ages. Now move before I drag your butt," he sang and glanced at Luna, "And yours too, little witch," Luna scowled back and Sylvia giggled and lifted the skirt while walking towards her father.

Kol was a step ahead to them as they walked. "My feelings towards your father have only been increasing," Luna mumbled huskily. "I hate him."

"Seems like mutual feelings, darling," he countered.

Sylvia pursed her lips containing her laughter. Luna growled and muttered something under breath to which Kol much like chuckled to himself.

On their way, they saw a baby lynx which appeared to be lost, searching and immediately alerted with their presence. Sylvia stared at the animal before running towards it. Kol sighed tiredly, "Again, little girl?"

Sylvia replied turning head to his direction, without stopping, "Please papa…" and then she tripped over.

Snap!

Luna closed eyes abruptly while Kol paced towards his daughter in the vampire speed. The baby lynx was long gone. Sylvia this time got wounds on both her elbows and knees maybe. A hiss escaped from her lips when Kol touched her hands.

"This is fifth time in the last few months," he scolded mildly. "Can't you just walk properly, princess?" She replied a growl, but said nothing as he inspected the wounds. Kol huffed in annoyance. It was quite bad than the previous one. Luna meanwhile ran to her side and checked it.

"You did a lot better than previous one, sweetie," she chuckled. Sylvia giggled along with her while Kol glared at them both. Without letting another word, Kol lifted her up and placed her in carriage. He didn't speak much throughout the journey to their new mansion and that didn't go unnoticed by Luna.

As soon as they reached, Luna cleansed Sylvia's wounds and dressed them with little herbs.

Kol with a goblet in his hands stood at the entrance of Sylvia's bedroom and watched her sleeping form. Luna stood by his side and flickered the gaze between them both. "She had this habit of falling down," she spoke with a smile, ending the silence, "She'll be fine."

He kept his gaze steadily on his daughter and asked, "You love her so much, don't you?" Luna laughed out humorlessly, "You won't believe me if I say I used to envy her." Kol raised a brow glancing at her, "You envy her?"

Luna pressed her lips into a thin line as she nodded staring at her friend. "She has everything I want to have. She has a family to take care about her," she breathed deeply controlling emotions. Kol listened as she went on, "But in my condition, my own parents sold me out as I became a burden to them and my brothers were too scared to question them." Kol said nothing. He knew how it felt when one didn't get their family's affection.

She then let out a deep sigh, "Apart from that I love her like my sister."

Kol spoke after a while, "To whom you were sold?"

Luna exhaled and rolled eyes, "Your brother, Klaus."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chicago, 1922<span>**

Sylvia hid behind the wall as she observed her uncle and aunt along with the young Salvatore getting into the speakeasy. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Damon, they are just getting in," she said staring at Stefan, "I'm appalled with the color of his aura." Damon snorted, "Oh yes I can say why."

A minute of silence existed between both of them before Damon kissed her temple, "It may take a moment. You better go back to hotel, princess."

Sylvia beamed, "Sure. Try to be more careful and more patient." He sighed slowly making way towards the entrance. Once he disappeared, Sylvia paced into the other direction, to her uncle's residency. She had to find her father's coffin, at any cost.

She reached Klaus' residency in no time. Rushing into the one of the rooms, she found nothing. She searched one after the other and still clueless. _Ugh, uncle Nik!_

Sylvia was tensed more and more as the each second passed by. Slowly she went into the basement and turned on the light. She gasped staring at the three coffins in front her.

She knew only Kol and Finn were lying in there daggered, but who could be inside the third one? Giving break to her thoughts, Sylvia tried to focus on the voice that had been helpful in all these years.

_Come on, come on. Speak, speak._

Nope! It wasn't working. Perhaps, she had to do it manually. Which was Kol's coffin?

"Well, well, sweetheart. Mind if I help?" she heard a familiar voice. Cussing under breath, she twirled around to face the least preferable person to be dealt. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Damon with Klaus.

Damon's face was completely blank; of course, he was compelled by her uncle. On the other hand, Klaus was more than joyous to see his favorite little girl. His blue eyes were shining as he walked slowly clasping his hands at back while Damon by his side.

"Uncle Nik," Sylvia's voice barely came out.

"I assume you're searching for your father," he sounded calmly, which meant he was beyond mad, "Perhaps your little friend over here doesn't know that," he pointed Damon.

Sylvia fretted up and growled taking a step towards them. Klaus raised a brow looking amused, "Looks like he is special, isn't he, Sylvia dear?"

"Cat got your tongue, sweetheart? As far as I know, even your father wouldn't approve of it," he grinned to which she growled in low menacing voice, "You have no right to speak about him," Klaus elevated his brow as she continued with tears already rolling down her cheeks, "You and uncle Elijah kept him daggered and let him rot in this box for years! Three of you are walking on the earth while my father is abandoned in here? This is not fair."

Klaus all of sudden felt a twinge of pain as she cried, but then he was also jealous of Kol.

She sobbed collapsing down, "I want my father, uncle. I want him!" There was variation in his emotions, as he approached to console her. He was about to touch her hair when she stabbed him in stomach with a knife brought from nowhere. Klaus screamed in pain and she got up opening one of the boxes. It was Kol.

He pulled out the knife and reached out for Damon's heart quickly. Plunging in his hand into the younger vampire's chest, Klaus squeezed his heart while Damon muffled a groan. "Go on. Let us do it at the same time," the older Mikaelson gritted his teeth.

She snapped head back to their direction and gasped, "Damon!"

"You have become as impulsive as your father and need to be added that was a foolish act you performed before," Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly moving his hand earning one more groan, "Now we don't want our little friend's heart out, do we?"

She widened eyes taking a step and shook head. "Answer me, Sylvia," he yelled.

"No! Uncle no! Don't hurt him!" she tensed up, "I will do anything, just let him go!"

Klaus took a moment to cool down before pulling his hand out leaving Damon to recover from damage. Sylvia watched as her uncle took a kerchief from the pocket and wiped out blood on his hand, leaving traces of red color.

He looked in Damon's eye and spoke, "You won't remember Sylvia or incidents you spent with her, you never met any of the Originals. You came here in search of your brother. Now repeat."

Damon did. Every word he said only shred Sylvia's heart. She bent her head down in defeat. She failed, she failed her father too.

Her father was always true about love. It only causes pain and weakness. He loved once, then ended up being shattered into pieces. Where was that voice which speaks to her all the time?

No, there was no such thing. It was all her imagination, it never existed maybe.

Klaus approved what Damon said, "Good, now walk away from here and don't stop till the sun comes up."

Damon nodded in blank expression and left. When the older Mikaelson turned around, Sylvia sat on the floor beside Kol's coffin. Her legs were brought to her face and with her chin resting on the knees. She wasn't crying anymore and that worried her uncle.

Kneeling down beside her, he ran a hand through her hair. She hugged him, "I don't want to stay here anymore," she mumbled against his vest, "Will you let out my father?"

"Mikael is here," he replied, "We should leave precisely at the moment. I have made preparations already." That meant no.

"Okay," she responded indifferently.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mystic falls, 21st century:<span>**

"What do mean by Stefan doesn't want to return?" a blonde screeched.

"Caroline, it means Stefan doesn't want to return," her friend retorted. "He told Elena that he loves his happily ever after with Klaus," he scoffed in his usual tone. Caroline huffed, "What are you doing when he said that?"

"Me? I guess I was dancing samba with the hybrid," he replied.

"Damon, you are as dumb as nail," she paused showing irritation, "You know, even it is useful." Tyler who sat beside them smiled sipping his beer. While Matt let out a small chuckle re-filling Damon's glass with bourbon.

Damon rolled eyes, "If you are that much interested to bring him back then please join the club. We lack volunteers here."

"Seriously," Caroline growled. "Where is Elena?"

Matt spoke, "Last time when I spoke to her, Elena said that she'll spend some time alone at Lake House."

"We shouldn't let her mourn for days like that," the blond said.

They went on blabbering, but Damon's gaze shifted to somewhere else, to a girl who entered the grill. Everything she wore was black, leather jacket, shirt and the legging including sandals. She moved head such that her long pony swung along. Removing her goggles, she went straight to the bar and took a seat next to these friends.

"Can I have a beer?" she spoke to Matt directly. He nodded, "Sure."

Damon was sure that she was new to the town. Darn, he never had encountered with her. He couldn't stop dreaming to touch those lips of her or how they taste like-; he wouldn't miss that chance for heaven's sake.

Caroline eyed between them both and giggled quietly before she stood up, made way towards the stranger.

"Hello, I'm Caroline," she introduced with a smile. The brunette smiled back placing hand in hers, "Sylvia."

Sylvia watched the blonde with-affection?

"Are you new to this place?" Caroline asked, "Oh yes, I am. Kind of making plans to stay here for some time you know I'm on vacation," Sylvia said in her usual British accent. "I can't see you at school then?" Caroline asked, intrigued.

Sylvia chortled, "Do I look like a teen? I'm little old for that stuff."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the stay," Damon involved in the conversation, "Damon Salvatore," he stretched out hand. Sylvia gaped at him with the pair of sparked up hazel eyes and plastered the_ Mikaelson smirk_ as she shook his hand, "I know I will."

"I can come handy specially," he sipped shifting to the other side, "Feel free to call me at anytime," winked he with a signal, at her.

Sylvia chuckled and nodded. He would never change. Damon will be Damon.

"Uh-huh, definitely."

**_*CHAPTER 3*_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO series, only the Ocs. Everything is imaginary. This story is set in different eras and I'm not a historian so do not expect me to be perfect :S Also a beginner in writing, hoping you guys will support me! And- thanks for checking in. REVIEW please :)

Summary: Daughter of an Original and romantically attracted towards a certain Salvatore. Taken care by certain Hybrid. Life is not easy between them yet she is the survivor. This is Sylvia's story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter 4*<strong>_

**Spain, 1701:**

Sylvia giggled while spinning round. Her father got her new and costliest gown for her birthday. The skirt was decorated with the finest fabrics, and it was glittery. Gazing at the mirror, she checked her appearance.

"Luna, tell me how beautiful I look?" she said tilting her head sideways and faked expression. Luna, who sat on her bed, recovered from the deep thought and spoke.

"You look absolutely stunning, Sylvi," she smiled warmly. "Your father has been waiting for you."

Sylvia nodded, and spoke after a moment of silence, "I missed uncle Nik," she pouted.

Luna appeared like she was fazed out or something. She was not at all living in this world, from the day they crossed Klaus' line. Maybe Sylvia was too dumb or too brave to ignore what he is capable of, but Luna was not. She felt it like betrayal for helping Sylvia, though she did. Luna couldn't even imagine what happens when Klaus found them back. She saw him closely.

Too close that Luna had slept with him, many times.

_Klaus pulled up the sheets covering their bodies. Luna face was red in shy and exhaustion. She flinched when he touched the bite marks on the neck. He dragged her up into sitting position. __"There, there," he cooed and bit his wrist. Luna shook her head, "I apologize but I'm going to be fine," she said submissively._

_Klaus narrowed eyes, "I don't like it when you deny my blood, love."_

_"Yes—but being a witch I—"_

_"Nonsense," he silenced her, "Neither your witches nor the others did anything for you to be loyal."_

_A moment of hurt filled in her. He was right. No one had ever helped her. Klaus was the first person she had been happy with. But then his ways of dealing, only made her terrified of him. When she was fighting her own thoughts, Klaus bit his wrist again and fed her his blood._

_When the bitten marks were cured, he pulled his hand and brought her face close enough to kiss her on lips tasting and cleaning his blood on them. She moaned kissing back._

_"Remember one thing, as long as you won't deny me, you live," he mumbled on her lips._

She trembled at the thought. Neither Klaus had treated her positively, somewhat his treatment was better than others. Her family. He would kill her without concern as soon as he found her. She knew it. Yet she didn't care. The thought that was bothering her was that the day, the moment she had to face him. He might torture her or he could do anything. If the moment arrived, she wanted it to be done quickly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mystic falls, present:<strong>

Sylvia smirked before getting inside her house. Everything was finely arranged. She checked into kitchen, it was nicely furnished. The countertop was a lot spacious and she liked it. Pouring water into the glass, she moved into the bedroom directly. Opening cupboard, she found her dresses were arranged properly. She took in small amount of water and walked out into balcony.

This feeling, alone, she had missed it. Uncle Nik would never let her. But now he did-

_Few days back, Chicago:_

_"He is closing very quickly. Do whatever I want him dead," Klaus growled in the phone as he got into the hall._

_Sylvia, who was spinning round to the music, stopped to glance at her uncle. Klaus hung up the call, put back in his pocket and looked at her as she started to shake her body slightly._

_"Woo-hoo, uncle. Loosen up and have some fun," she winked. Klaus huffed sitting on one of the bar chairs and poured himself a drink while she continued to swing her body as she reached him._

_"Why-so- serious?" she sang._

_"Sylvia, I'm in no mood. Why can't you go out and play?" he suggested sardonically._

_"Trust me. I'm dying to walk out and play," she countered back, "Only if I could."_

_Klaus sipped his scotch and glared at his niece as she continued, "Just call your bitchy witch to lift up the barrier, and poof I'll be gone." Sylvia placed his cell on the table, "Call her."_

_Klaus groaned touching his pocket, "Sweetheart, how many times should I have to say? Don't use your magic around me." "Aw, uncle you are no fun," Sylvia pouted watching her palm, "And, congrats you found another doppelganger who resides in- Mystic Falls?" she read out the paper. Klaus shut his eyes and stood up, "Stop it, Sylvia-."_

_She hopped back with a giggle._

_"Elena Gilbert," she read out loudly, and then concentrated on the rest of the names, "Bonnie, Caroline, Jenna, Jeremy," she stared up at him. Her face was free from expression, "Why did you highlight Caroline? Are you hiding anything from me, uncle?" she smirked. "Is she something special?"_

_Klaus, on the other hand tried to sound calm, "A vampire I had used in the ritual."_

_"Poor soul," she said indifferently, "But then why did you write these names in piece of paper?" Sylvia checked the paper. "Mm—Alaric, Tyler, Matt," at the bottom she found two other names, "Stefan. Damon?"_

_A flash appeared on her face. She gulped down flickering the gaze between Klaus and the piece of paper in her hands. "Damon is in Mystic Falls?"_

_Klaus gritted his teeth, but said nothing. "You are not talking about him on phone, are you?" she demanded crossing her hands. "None of your concern," he snapped taking a step. Slowly light rays were emitting from her and she looked beyond mad. "I never said the same thing when you meddled in my life," she glowered. "I kept quiet all these years because you had let him go on that day. That's the deal!"_

_The hybrid went speechless as the girl in front of him was no more looking like a human. She appeared in golden form and Klaus was sure there was pixie dust emitting from her as her wings were fluttering up and down. She was almost two feet above from the ground, glaring down at Klaus._

_Klaus had no idea how to cool her._

_"No one is going to hurt Damon, uncle. No one," she uttered dangerously._

_He obliged. "Come down, sweetheart," Klaus recommended with a stiff smile._

She didn't know why Klaus had marked Caroline's name at first. But it all made sense when she saw Caroline, who resembled her dead friend Luna. Maybe that was the reason Klaus hadn't killed her in the ritual. On continuous pleading or whatever, he let her go on vacation for sometime while he was gone for wolf hunt. But he had no idea that she was at Mystic Falls.

A knock on the door brought Sylvia back to the world. She got down quickly and opened the door. Caroline.

The blonde looked surprised at first. "Seriously, when my mom said about the new neighbor, I wished someone around my age," Caroline laughed. Sylvia joined her, "Glad to see you again. Come in," she said quickly. Caroline smiled inconveniently before stepping in, "So—you live alone."

"Yeah, I—just for some time, then I'll go back to my uncle," she replied. Caroline nodded while gazing around. "What about your parents?" she blurted. Sylvia had not prepared for that question. One was sleeping in a coffin while the other had gone leaving her when she was a kid, thousand years back. _Yeah, nice._

"I live with my uncle," she responded with a stiff smile. Caroline bit her tongue, "Um—oh. So what you like to do, generally?"

"I like to travel a lot. My uncle and me will visit many places," she sighed getting into kitchen followed by Caroline. "I shop; I go to parties and what not."

"Looks like a party animal," the blond said. Sylvia smiled weakly drinking water, "Yet I don't have any friends." The smirk on Caroline's face dropped, "I used to have once and she's—"

Caroline blinked and her face lit up again, "That's not at all a problem. This town is full of people and we can fish many into our ship," she posed dramatically.

Sylvia giggled, "Right, so we are friends?"

Caroline plastered a fake glare, "That isn't a question to ask. By the way, I can show you around and it is already the weekend we can hang out." Sylvia all of sudden thought about Damon. Her mind was itching to ask about him.

"Um—well is it you and me or?" she trailed off. Caroline didn't know what she meant, she sighed, "Matt is really busy, Bonnie is trying some spel—ahem, recipes," she covered it awkwardly. "Well, everyone is busy in one way or the other."

Sylvia nodded, "Everyone? What about that guy?" she sipped the glass, "Salvatore." Caroline understood slowly, she smirked to herself. Someone was showing interest in him.

Ugh, finally, Elena would be free from Damon's bickering and he would concentrate on Stefan's return. When Stefan returns, Elena would be happy and so is Damon with Sylvia. Happy ending!

Should Caroline have to initiate? What were the odds here? Damon was a jerk and Sylvia might not be able to keep up with him. Holy crap, what about the hybrid, Klaus?

Sylvia gaped at her friend. Just like Luna, she zoned out momentarily. The brunette rolled eyes and clapped, "Hello, I'm over here, darling."

Caroline jerked, "Well—I'm sorry. Where are we?" Before Sylvia could respond, she spoke again, "Yeah right, Damon. He is busy I guess," she said bluntly.

"Oh," the brunette smiled. "Okay, then when you are ready to go?"

* * *

><p>They took a couple of hours to shop. Sylvia was completely exhausted, and Caroline dragged to the grill quickly. "And you are having crush on this Tyler, like seriously, but he is too blind to sense it?" Sylvia asked, sitting at a certain table.<p>

Caroline exhaled as she looked around for once, "I don't know what makes me so invisible. How much I tried…" she trailed off. Sylvia smiled at the difference between Luna and Caroline. Luna had always been submissive while being strong about what she and Caroline was entirely different. A little immature when compared to Luna. Yet she managed to grab Klaus' attention. He might leave the town for the new obsession of making more hybrids, but the day would come when he returns for Caroline.

And Sylvia wouldn't miss it, to see that priceless expression on her favorite uncle's face. "Caroline," the brunette started softly, "One day, you'll meet someone who really know how to make you feel special that you are."

The blonde blushed a little, "Compliments, I couldn't help myself from falling for them," she joked. Sylvia giggled. Caroline's phone chimed from her bag. Tyler. "Hey, hi Tyler!" Caroline answered in her usual cheery voice. After a couple of minutes of conversation Caroline hung up and shrugged her shoulders, "Tyler wants talk to me. I don't know…"

"It's okay. I think I'll leave in about time," she replied glancing around and found Damon at the bar. "Are you sure?" Caroline stressed again. She threw a confirming as well as convincing smile at the blonde. With a quick goodbye, Caroline sprinted off from the grill.

Immediately, Sylvia stood up and walked straight towards Damon. She cleared throat gaining his attention. "Sylvia?"

For a second, she felt like she was in the air, over the moon when her name rolled on his tongue. Her name sounded even better. It felt like ages.

"Expecting anyone, handsome?" she teased sitting beside him. Damon shot back, "Haven't expected the newbie. How the things are going with the new house?"

Sylvia snorted, "I thought someone over here told me about helping me out."

Damon raised a brow, said nothing. Turning he concentrated on his bourbon. "Rough day?" she asked, breaking the silence. "Let me guess, the same bickering with girlfriend?"

He glanced at her, "Don't get me started," said in grumpy voice.

Sylvia titled head staring at him, who rose glass gulping down his drink. "Come on, where is the usual Damon?" she blurted. He was stunned at first, later snorted, "You're speaking as if you know me well, princess."

Princess. Only Damon and her father call her that.

Her fingers traced to the hem of her skirt, playing with it, "I know face reading," she chuckled. Damon stopped to drink and made a face gazing her. He placed that glass on table and turned to her completely, "Tell me. What am I thinking now?"

She straightened up immediately. Her face was glowing, "Thinking to test my capabilities." The corner of his lips lifted up, giving her praising look. "More," he suggested. She narrowed eyes, "You are in mood off, and so feeling you want something or someone to lighten you up. And if I'm not wrong, you are thinking about your past."

Damon wiggled his brows, "Seems like secrets are opening up," his voice was dipped in sarcasm. Sylvia scoffed, "At least you could give some credit." He wrinkled nose and shifted back to his drink. There was something about this girl causing Damon to feel like human, normal.

"So-?" she buzzed. He gazed at her, "Go a date with me," he said without even thinking and Sylvia was not at all surprised. A little effort from her side was needed as always. She loved the whole idea of flirting with him all over again. A chance to start over again.

Klaus would be least percent happy when he knew this.

_***Chapter 4***_

* * *

><p>Few things to clarify:<p>

1. Luna and Caroline are not exactly looking same. Actually Klaus' interest towards Caroline gave me this idea. And Luna is dead.

2. Damon likes Elena, but Sylvia's entrance make him change his mind.

3. Tyler and Caroline are not pair yet, but Caroline likes him.

4. Sylvia has triggered her fairy gene, she possesses certain qualities.

5. Story goes around season 3.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO series, only the Ocs. Everything is imaginary. This story is set in different eras and I'm not a historian so do not expect me to be perfect :S Also a beginner in writing, hoping you guys will support me! And- thanks for checking in. REVIEW please :)

Summary: Daughter of an Original and romantically attracted towards a certain Salvatore. Taken care by certain Hybrid. Life is not easy between them yet she is the survivor. This is Sylvia's story.

_Well, before reading, I like to suggest you guys to watch the videos of **Jess K..**. she uploads videos based on Fan reactions! She is my all-time favorite and I'm sure most of us like those videos... if you have ever watched please check out! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Chapter 5*<em>**

**Spain, 1701**

"What took you so long?"

"My father is suspicious about you and me, Benito. And I swear he will be finding me at any moment," the blonde cried in his arms. Benito looked tense and patted her shoulder, "Do not worry, love. We can end this," he spoke softly despite his anxiety. "We can run off and live, Ashley" he smiled wiping her tears, "Far away from your father's name."

She was surprised, "What are you saying?"

He nodded, "You heard me, love. Let us go somewhere and shall begin our lives like a man and wife."

"Oh Benito!" she blinked with a teary smile, "Yes, I will come with you anywhere."

He smiled, "Come. We shall leave at the moment."

Taking her hand, he started to run from the horse shed without drawing attention towards them. As soon as they stepped out from the mansion they saw a carriage coming in the way and Benito tried to stop it. It did.

"What is it, Alfred?" Sylvia spoke from it. Alfred, the elderly man answered in a polite voice, "A young man and woman have stopped, milady." He then turned back to couple and spoke, showing a little seriousness in the voice, "What is it you want, lad?"

"We apologize, sir, but can you people help us. We need to get out of this place," Benito pleaded. Sylvia peeped out from window and got down finally. Alfred got down too, "There is no need to come out, milady."

Sylvia smiled, "It is fine, Alfred. What do they want?" Ashley stood by her lover and spoke, "Please, madam. We mean no harm." And she was telling truth.

"Definitely," the Mikaelson responded and turned to Alfred, "I assume you don't have any problem, Alfred."

Alfred bowed, "As you wish, milady."

Soon, the young couple and Sylvia settled in the carriage. "May I ask from what exactly you two are running?" Benito didn't wish to reply, but Ashley didn't mind to answer. "From my father."

Sylvia raised her brows, looking beyond surprised, "Father? Has he done something to you?" she asked. Ashley smiled sadly, "No, he hasn't done anything to me physically, but he is trying to harm him," the blonde pointed Benito.

Still Sylvia couldn't get that. "I love him," the blonde replied to her unspoken question. Sylvia half smiled and watched as the couple stared at each other. How beautiful! Perhaps, her mama and papa had fallen in love like that.

When she was about to ask something, the carriage was stopped again and a stranger's voice came up, "We need to search that carriage, old man!"

Sylvia frowned and the couple alerted immediately. "Magnus!" Ashley gasped.

Despite of Alfred's protests, the carriage was opened revealing a bulky man, who looked mad and dragged Benito out. Unlike the bulky one, there was a crew who were lean, as tall as him.

Ashley pleaded to let them go. "Brother, please!"

Brother? Sylvia was stunned. What kind of brother he was, when he was causing pain to her sister. She wanted to help. Maybe a little talk was all it needed.

"Pardon me, sire. You should let them go," she spoke out. Every one turned to her, and stared as if she was piece of disturbance. The bulky brother smirked and licked his lips "There is no place for you here young lady." Something about his gaze made her shiver. She could sense something bad would happen.

_'Run!'_ the voice spoke._'Run away from there,'_ it said again.

She frowned and was about to oblige, when the brother signaled to the rest. Two of them closed to her and clasped her hands tight. She tried to free herself, but she couldn't. Another two dragged Ashley away and made her climb on a horse, taking her away from there, despite of her pleas. Benito was down getting beatings from one more man. He was kicked in stomach. Alfred tried to help Sylvia by asking the brother, Magnus. But the elderly man was pushed away. Sylvia started to tense up. What was going on there? There was no serenity in the environment.

As soon as Ashley was taken back to her house, Benito went unconscious and Alfred was moving a little. She heard him speaking weakly, "Milady!"

"Leave me, please!" she cried.

Magnus let out a sadistic laugh as he dragged her into the woods, followed by two men. She was thrown onto the ground behind a tree. Magnus remove his waistcoat and breeches. The two men were told to turn around. They sighed in disappointment and did what they told.

_'Call your father!'_ the voice advised.

She did. "Papa!"

Sylvia tried to get up, but Magnus shoved her back. He touched her breasts, and she slapped him hard in impulse. His face was reddened in rage and slapped her back, tore her dress.

"No! Papa!" she whined removing his hands.

_Smack!_

_Thud!_

Magnus stopped his actions and back. His guards were down, dead. Sylvia wiped her tears to see the man who had given her life. Her father.

Kol was burning in rage, dark. He stared at her daughter in shock. This bastard was definitely going to pay for this. He sped to Magnus, and plunged his hand into the younger one's chest. Magnus gasped when he felt his heart was being squeezed by the monster in front him. Kol tilted his head and gritted his teeth before taking out his heart at once.

Sylvia's eyes widened watching the blood splashed all over Kol's body. Magnus was collapsed. But Kol was not satisfied. He kicked the body so hard that he flew in air hitting the tree beside.

For an instance, Sylvia thought of running away from there. Not because she was only afraid, but she was not decent at all. Kol took some time to calm down and turned to her. She was still sobbing as she curled up dragging her knees to her face. He removed his coat and wrapped around her.

Sylvia was literally shivering, when he patted her head softly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" he spoke settling down beside her. Her face stung in pain form the slap, and the corner of her lips was bleeding. She couldn't bear that anymore, "Papa!" she clinched to her father. Kol gritted his teeth holding his daughter and running hand in her hair, "It's okay, princess. It's all over now."

Next time he would be more careful about his daughter. "I promise, I would never let anyone touch you."

That was last thing she knew before going unconscious.

When she popped up her eyes, she was back in her chambers. Her dress was changed, and a minute cuts were taken care.

"You shall relax, Sylvi," Luna spoke entering her chamber with a bowl. "Where is my father?" she asked in weak voice.

Luna hesitated to reply, but her friend insisted, "Tell me, please." Luna kept the bowl aside and stiffened a smile, "He is nowhere to be found, Sylvi. I don't know—what everything happened to you has disturbed him. He asked me to take care of you and then he is gone, now."

Sylvia frowned, "Is he upset about me?" Luna chuckled, sitting beside her, "Why would he be?" she tucked her dark hair behind the ear as she continued, "Look, Sylvi, as far as I observed, Kol is somewhat a secretive person. In all these years he found love only once, with your mother. To be honest, he is so scared of taking responsibility and now he took blame of what happened to you."

The younger Mikaelson spoke, "There is really nothing much happened, Luna. Except I was slapped pretty hard," she pouted, "And that man touched me here and here," she showed her private places, "that touch feel neither good nor comfortable."

Luna stuck not to comment on that and the brunette continued to complain, "No one has ever touched me like that. Has anyone touched you?" The blonde shifted uncomfortably. Where the girl was going with this point?

Luna smiled, "Sylvi, we can talk about this later. First you shall eat something before your father returns. Now you don't want my heart out, do you?"

Sylvia giggled and did what she said. She had no idea on what her father was doing at that moment. He was literally killing everyone who crossed the way with him, until his mind calms down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mystic Falls, 21st century<strong>

Sylvia bent her head down, peeping from her window. No, he hadn't been there yet. Damon Salvatore didn't come? Unbelievable, Damon Salvatore didn't come?

And she had been waiting for an hour. Perhaps she was ignored. No, she knew him.

_1921, Jacksonville:_

_The speakeasy was full on swing. Couples were dancing, clapping and drinks were served. Sylvia was nodding head while watching them. It was then a bartender came to her table. "Your drink, miss," he said with a plastered smile. She frowned, "I haven't ordered one."_

_"Yes, this is from your admirer, he said," the man replied placing it on the table. Sylvia's curved up her brows, "And who it might be?"_

_"Over there," he pointed to the right and left her alone._

_Her hazel eyes searched for the admirer and found a pair of icy blues staring right back at her. Her beating heart skipped one. The corner of his lips lifted up as he raised his glass pointing to her direction. She blushed and stared at him to analyze. Well, his aura wasn't visible to her like others._

_What could be wrong? That gained her interest in him. Leaning in front, she took the glass and sipped a little. He grinned briefly before he made a way towards her._

_"It isn't a good habit to accept things from strangers," he teased while sitting in front of her. She smirked back, "Well then, say who you are and we are no more strangers."_

_He chuckled, "Damon Salvatore," and stretched out his arm, "Sylvia Mikaelson."_

_"I haven't seen you before," he said slurping his own drink. "I'm new to the place," she replied. His gaze shifted towards the people who were dancing, "So can I expect you to see again?"_

_She smiled, "Maybe no."_

_Damon glanced at her in confusion, "Don't tell me that you are engaged." She giggled, "No, I haven't yet." He waited for her to continue, "Well, I might leave this city, soon," she replied._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I like to travel around, you know," she responded, shrugging her shoulders. "Alone," she added._

_"A pretty woman like you travelling around all by yourself?" he raised brow in amusement, "Then you might be brave."_

_"Or I'm capable of doing things in my way," she countered. He stared at her as if analyzing. After a moment of silence he spoke, "Next time you leave, make sure to inform me."_

Sylvia smiled at the memory. Those were the beautiful days. Unacceptable point for her was that she had drooled for him, every time they met. The car horn sound brought her back to the real world. Thinking that it was Damon, she ran down and opened the door.

Caroline.

A moment of disappointment was filled in her.

"Hey," Caroline waved her hand. The brunette smiled stepping out of the house, "Hello Caroline."

"Are you kind of free now?" she asked directly coming to the point. Sylvia threw a confused smile, "Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm coming from the school. We are having a senior prank night. I'm need of helpers," she stared at her friend with puppy dog eyes. Sylvia raised brows and started to laugh, "So you wanna me there following your lead?"

Caroline shook her body like a kid, "Please I promise a treat."

"Oh baby, I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Elena, this is Sylvia, the new one in town. And Sylvia this is Elena," Caroline introduced them both.<p>

Okay, Elena was breathing. Klaus told Sylvia that the doppelganger should be dead in order to make more hybrids. Did he know this? Well, should Sylvia suppose to care?

The doppelganger smiled stiffly and Sylvia did back.

Bonnie came in between, "Caroline told about you. I'm Bonnie," she stretched out her hand which the younger Mikaleson shook gladly.

The Bennett witch.

The doppelganger.

The Lockwood wolf boy.

The human, Matt Donnovan.

And finally the baby vampire, Caroline.

Sylvia snorted. Really, it appeared like a supernatural school. All kind of species were available.

Tyler and Matt distributed things to few other boys and giving them directions on how to fix them. Caroline, Bonnie were talking something while Elena and Sylvia were left and Sylvia was least percent interested to converse with the doppelganger. She glanced around the working students, when Elena asked, "On vacation?"

Sylvia plastered a smile, "Yep," she added, "By the way, I didn't get to see you previously. I met everyone including Bonnie on the very other day, and yeah, Damon too. Where have you been?"

Elena's smile dropped, "I—I was away from the town," she replied. Sylvia nodded, "Uh-huh."

Caroline called out for them both, "Hey, of you both you'll be taking up at the locker?"

"I will," said Sylvia almost immediately.

"Great, now take these socks and tie them to the locks, make it a whole mess," she wrinkled her nose giving her a bag. Sylvia mirrored her expressions, "Ew, whose socks are these?"

Caroline quickly pointed to Matt and Tyler. Sylvia scoffed, "I may have to wear gloves or anything to prevent myself from getting infections." Matt spoke this time, "Hey, I washed them—a while ago?"

The girls laughed and Sylvia rolled eyes, "Right." She muttered and marched out from there. She was trying to be normal, but she couldn't. Darn, this Damon. Where the hell was he? He just got into danger by ignoring her.

* * *

><p>"Perfect," the youngest Mikaelson smiled, as she was done with the assigned work using her <em>'ability.'<em> There was no need to touch this crap. She threw the bag at the corner and then she heard Caroline's yelp.

Quickly she ran passing three corridors, and found Caroline in numb form at the corner. She narrowed eyes glancing at her sides before running towards Caroline. Someone had snapped her neck. She left her there and got back to gym and was dumbfound.

"Sylvia?" Rebekah asked in surprising tone, throwing Tyler at Klaus. The hybrid turned around and looked frustrated, "What are you doing here?"

"Um—" she pretended to think and replied, "Vacation."

"You know them?" Elena asked. Sylvia smirked walking towards them, "Yep, too close for my own good."

Klaus huffed, "When you asked me on going vacation, I expected you to go anywhere but here. What about no Damon thing?"

Before she could even reply for that, Bonnie and Matt entered into the gym room, "Bonnie run!" Elena screamed.

Klaus sped towards them and stopped Bonnie. "It will be the foolish act. I assume you are the reason for Elena to be alive and walking."

"If you want to blame anyone, blame me," she answered. Klaus purred, "There is no need to blame love. Since you interfered in the ritual, you shall be the one finding out the solution for my little problem, will ya?"

Bonnie frowned, and Sylvia understood what was coming next. "Seriously, uncle, you became too predictable these days," she snorted stepping back and sat on of the steps. "Perhaps you need my guidance." Everyone was shocked when she talked to Klaus like that, excluding them both.

"Sylvia, sweetheart, why can't you stay quite while the show goes on and I'll be dealing with you personally," he suggested showing irritation in his voice. Sylvia sealed her lips and threw the fake key somewhere. Tyler was fed Klaus' blood on force and his neck was snapped.

"Your time starts now, love. Find the solution or your friend is dead," he smirked coldly and switched on the timer. Rebekah was asked to take away Tyler's body and Elena. The blonde turned to her niece and smiled, "Talk to you later, sweetie." Sylvia waved her hand in response.

Klaus turned to Sylvia and narrowed eyes, "Now, now little one where are we?"

"At gym?"

The hybrid rolled eyes walking to her, "Stop acting like this, and tell me what exactly you have planned on staying in this small town?" She was lulled. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Look Sylvia, after I'm done here, I'm leaving and you both are coming with me," he declared.

"I—I want to stay here, uncle," she expressed. "For some time. I made friends and you just destroyed everything."

Klaus hissed, "Should I start caring about your friends? And the people whom you are calling friends are ready to drive stake through my heart if time comes."

"After all you did to them, uncle, it is fair to be staked at least once," she retorted. Klaus looked offend. "So now you are turning against me?"

Sylvia sighed, exasperated, "I'm taking no one's side, uncle. Why don't you understand? I love you as much as I love my father." Still the hybrid didn't seem convinced, "It is just I don't like the way you control my life."

"I'm trying to protect you," he countered, "Trying to keep my word."

She exhaled, "Right, now bring my mother into this."

Klaus was about to comment on that when Rebekah marched while dragging Elena with her. "This wench had my necklace, and not answering about it properly. Nik, if she doesn't answer I'm going to kill her myself."

In about seconds, Stefan entered in with reddened face. Sylvia raised a brow watching the young Salvatore. Well, the town became more interesting now.

Klaus clasped his hands back as he walked down, plastering murderous face back, "Elena, love, I want truth. Where is the necklace?"

Elena gulped down, "Katherine took it from me." The hybrid narrowed his eyes, "Of course, Katerina." He then turned to Stefan, "When the time is up you are going to feed on her."

"No!" Elena and Stefan gasped simultaneously. Ignoring that, Klaus signaled Sylvia to follow him while Rebekah kept an eye on the love birds. Sylvia got frustrated, "This is why people hate you, uncle."

"Haters gonna hate, Sylvia. I'm never changing who I am."

Sylvia glared at his back as they walked. "Now where are you taking me to?"

"After our little argument and your actions I prefer to keep you in my circumstances," he snapped, "I'm not going to believe you again."

Standing in a corner, he watched Bonnie and Matt were talking. "Vickie told me that Elena's blood is the key to make more hybrids," he was explaining to the witch. "Good work, sweets. I'll be busy in that work." He said taking both of them by surprise and turned around stomping off from there.

Sylvia followed him, "Now what? You are going to kill her."

"Nope, but the very opposite of that."

Sylvia frowned, "Uncle, I'm no mood for violence today. I will stay with Tyler and Caroline."

Klaus stopped for a second, "Caroline is here?" She nodded, "Someone has snapped her neck, and I believe it is aunt Bekah." There was instant change of facial feelings in Klaus, and Sylvia was sure of it.

"As you wish. But you should stay within premises," he shot as soon as he coped up with variations. Sylvia smirked to herself quietly and headed back to the point where Caroline was lying. She wasn't there anymore. As she searched, she found Tyler and Caroline's body in a chemical laboratory.

Caroline gasped opening her eyes followed by Tyler. "I can't believe I was snapped twice," she complained bitterly. "What the hell is happening in here?"

Tyler sat up and shifted gaze to Sylvia, "She is one of them." The blonde tilted her head, confused, "What are you saying? Who is one of whom?"

"This new girl, Sylvia," he spoke unsteadily holding his head. "What?" Caroline widened eyes watching her new friend.

Klaus marched in followed by Rebekah, "There, there wolf boy. Drink this," he passed a tube with red liquid, "Perhaps you will not be dying tonight or ever."

Caroline protested, "No Tyler, don't believe him!" Rebekah held her tight as Tyler drank the blood. Sylvia stepped away from the lab and watched the wolf struggling quite hardly, finally ending up as a hybrid.

Sylvia shook her head. She didn't know if she has to be happy for her uncle in succeeding what he wanted or should be sad that it cost these many lives. She walked away from there and didn't even turn her head back.

**_*Chapter 5*_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO series, only the Ocs. Everything is imaginary. This story is set in different eras and I'm not a historian so do not expect me to be perfect :S Also a beginner in writing, hoping you guys will support me! And- thanks for checking in. REVIEW please :)

Summary: Daughter of an Original and romantically attracted towards a certain Salvatore. Taken care by certain Hybrid. Life is not easy between them yet she is the survivor. This is Sylvia's story.

Sorry, for the delay. Got some trouble in updating the document! Have a nice reading:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter 6*<strong>_

**Spain, 1702**

I smiled watching papa's portrait on which I had been working for past few months. The outcome was beyond my expectation. I was excited to show that to him, but he wasn't obviously available, these days. Papa had been drinking all the time. Not only the liquor but also servants' blood.

Luna was angry on him, and also tried to converse with him, but they would end it with a quarrel or the worse was that papa would shift into his vampiric form. It scares the hell out of me. Sometimes, I want to go and talk to him, make everything clear. Even the voice in my head says the same, but— It goes numb at times, when I needed advice.

One thing I was sure, he had accepted me as his daughter, and he loves me.

And one more thing I was sure about was, Uncle Nik was right about his behavior.

"You are almost locking yourself up in here, princess," papa's voice echoed from the entrance of my room. I shifted my gaze from the canvas to my papa's smirking face. He was leaning against the doorframe, with his head on it.

I smiled, "I—um—thought to complete my work now," I replied shyly. Papa huffed, "Nik has spoiled you, little one. There's the world out waiting for enjoyment."

He made way towards me. He was neither drunk nor in foul mood. I put my palette aside and he stood beside me. I pressed my lips together, and waited for him to respond. The smirk on his face was faded as his gaze fixated on the board.

I blinked, "Don't you like it, papa?"

He opened his mouth to respond, "I—it." He didn't end the sentence. It only worried me. Finally he spoke, "It is perfect. I don't know you could paint this well."

I blushed. He murmured tilting his head sideways, "As handsome as I am."

"You liked it? This is for you," I lifted it and gave to him. He raised brows, and took it. Luna entered in, meanwhile. She beamed, "Did I miss something?"

Papa's face hardened with her presence, but still maintained the normal look. To end the tension I blurted out, "I just presented my father a gift."

Luna inspected the painting in his hands, "Oh, finally. You can get some sleep," she commented. I scowled, "You need not remind me of my stubbornness." She only replied with a smirk.

Papa exhaled, "So, I'm going, out…"

"Actually, you came in here for company, don't you?" Luna cut him in the middle. Papa narrowed his eyes, as she continued, "He wants to take you out, you know, it has been really long time since you went out, Sylvi."

Judging that look on papa's face I hesitated, "I don't think it is a good idea." He was still sending glares at my friend. She laughed out, "But Kol think it is, don't you Kol?"

Papa gritted teeth, and plastered a sickly smile, "Of course, princess. The witch is right," he stressed on 'witch', "let us go, and get as much air as you want." He said before shooting one last dagger and stomping off from there.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked turning to her side, a bit excited. Luna sighed waving her hands, "I would rather sit all alone than watching his face all the day."

I giggled. Luna shrugged her shoulders, "I can't help that. Now you both go and spend some family time." I nodded and walked out after kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Luna turned around looked at the chaos that Sylvia made. She rolled her eyes and began clear everything. She could ask one of the servants to clean it up, but the work was only solution that could give her the peace she wanted. Kol had been destroying it for her. She was worried about Sylvia, and moreover her relationship with Kol. She could sense it was too fragile at times, and she wanted do something about that.<p>

Kol had been acting like a fool and Luna wanted to slap him hard across the face. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he would lose his temper and yell at her. Finally, after the continuous tormenting he put an effort to act normal with his daughter.

Luna snorted. That man was pettish at times.

Somewhat like Klaus.

"Hello, love," she heard the so-familiar voice from her behind. Her breathe was trapped in her throat, and her heart started to beat faster. Think of the devil and he's presently at your elbow.

It was the day; she had to face him at any cost.

"You took quite a long to find us," she spoke without turning to his direction. "Slowed down a little, don't you think?" His footsteps intensified, "Ah, yes. Kol's massacres grabbed my attention or else I couldn't have reached you. The blame is upon Flora, sweetheart."

"I'm sure she is no longer breathing," she said slowly turning to his side and looked at him for the first time after so many days. His stare was cold, deathly cold, but then he was showing amusement in his voice and eyes. "You know me so much, Luna Jessamine."

She snorted. Flora was dead too. Soon she would be meeting her anyway, and then she apologize her.

"What are you waiting for, go ahead, finish what you've started Klaus," she said faintly, keeping everything aside. "It is you who started first," he retorted glancing around, and settled on her niece's bed. "Why? Why, why, why."

Luna breathed out, "I did it for Sylvia. She has every right to live with her father not in a prison." He stared at her for a moment before shifting his gaze to the room again. "I see Kol won your heart too."

The witch almost rolled her eyes, but she remembered it would only anger him, "If you really want to know, then do not worry about that. He hates me."

He didn't seem convinced with that, "What about you?" Luna glared at him, "Since when you concerned about my feelings?" she snapped.

Klaus clenched his teeth, and leaned front to grasp her waist, pull her closer. Luna shivered terribly. "Feisty, aren't we?" he smirked coldly.

"I—didn't mean…"

He squeezed her cheeks together making her shut the words, "Act before you think, mind before you speak, love." Her fiery blue eyes gazed into his deep blues. "Hmm?"

She nodded as the answer. He freed her, "Now, where are we? Yes, about your fragile stunt. Do you have anything to say about it?"

His hands were still resting on her waist and she couldn't help but press her palms against his chest. "I told you already. I did it for Sylvia, and I acted after thinking hundred times. I thought it is appropriate."

"I never remember giving you that sort of powers," he murmured taking her hand and kissing her wrist. She closed her eyes. Suddenly he was pinning her to the bed, and she gasped out loud.

He trailed kisses along her collar bone. Luna bit her lip trying to stop the moan, "If you're desperate to kill me, get on with it. I'm prepared," she moaned. He stopped and stared back into her eyes, which were filling with lust. "What made you think I would do that, love?" he blew on her skin sending tingles through her spine. He brushed off her hair of her face, and tucked them back. "Oh, sweetheart, I have so many plans for you."

She frowned in confusion. "But before that you need a punishment."

He smirked before plunging his fangs into her skin.

* * *

><p>"And this could be the last day in town," papa said to me. I frowned, "But it would be third town in the last few months that we leave. What is wrong with the place, papa?"<p>

He threw me a mild gaze. He seemed distant from the moment we settled in the carriage. "Because I don't like to settle down for one place, when the world has a lot to offer," he replied casually. "How many places did you visit till now?" I asked.

"I've lost count. Maybe hundreds. I enjoy every place that I go," he continued leaning back, and staring out of the window. "Which place you are taking me to, papa?" my voice filled in excitement. He shot me a glance, "Rome?" I widened my eyes, "France?" he jiggled brows.

"My goodness!" I exclaimed.

"How about Greece?" he suggested with a smirk. I went speechless for a moment. Years back, I read about those places in books, now I got an opportunity to visit.

"When we will be starting?" was my next question. He smirked, "Right after meeting an acquaintance."

"Is he your friend?" I asked raising brow, surprised. I didn't know that papa was capable of making friends anyway.

He faked expression, "You have just insulted me, princess." I giggled. And then the carriage stopped. Papa was first to get down and I followed him. We were stopped in the middle of nowhere. I frowned in confusion.

"Papa-," I was cut by his words, "Long time brother," he spat.

"Good to see you too, Kol," replied an unfamiliar voice. I glanced at him. He was somewhat looking like papa, that gained my attention. His dark brown curls were reaching the shoulders, and almost dressed in simple breeches, coat. His eyes flashed upon me and he gave me a wee smile, which I returned.

"Last time I remember, you are not," papa stood while covering me. That man, whom my papa called brother chuckled, "I wish no harm to your daughter, Kol. Niklaus had told me about her. I'm just curious to meet her, if I may?" Papa hesitated, but stepped aside.

That man reached me and gave a curt bow, smiled warmly. "I'm Elijah, your uncle."

I nodded still with widened mouth. It meant Uncle Nik was here too. I couldn't wait to see his face. "Uncle…"

He beamed, "I'm sure, neither Kol nor Niklaus ever mentioned that to you. I'm very much delighted to meet another family member," he touched my head. He was a little shorter than papa, but looked broader than him. I might appear even more petite in front of him.

I looked at papa; he was indifferent. "Pleasure meeting you, Uncle Elijah," I grinned. Elijah then turned to papa. "Let's go home shall we?"

* * *

><p>I quickly got down from carriage without any help, and rushed into the mansion. The living room was calm; I couldn't see anyone, not even Luna.<p>

"Searching for me, little one?" Nik's voice boomed in the room. I turned around finding him smirking widely, leaning on the pillar. My face lit up immediately and ran to him, floated upon him. He caught me, twirled me around. I squealed in joy, "I miss you so much, uncle."

He put me down and narrowed his eyes, even though he was smiling, "You wouldn't have, if you left me."

I bit my tongue, and shrugged apologetically, "I repent for what I did, but I couldn't help myself to take that risk." He shot me a glare, "Luna was there with me, and she is even now," I argued.

His expressions varied quickly. Something was not right. I knitted up brows, "You did nothing to her, right?" optimistically I asked. He replied with a smirk, "Oh, do not worry, sweetheart. She is being taken care, properly."

"Who is it, Niklaus?" Elijah asked entering from the doorway. Papa and Uncle Nik were shooting daggers at each other as soon as they see each other's faces. I smiled brightly since I know there were not so serious about what happened. Papa had somewhat ignored the fact I was kept away by Uncle Nik.

"Rebekah will be here, soon," Nik said, completely changing the topic. He turned to me with a dimpled smile, "The one and only annoying aunt of yours." I raised brows, "How many are there exactly?"

Papa commented quickly, "Four for now," he gazed straight at Uncle Nik and scoffed, "I believe you cannot see another one for a life time." Uncle Nik rolled eyes, "Finn is nothing, but a boring piece of work."

"So you just daggered him," he retorted.

"Don't start.."

"Enough!" Uncle Elijah silenced them with a cough. He stiffened a smile, "Dear brothers, please save your little quarrel for now. I'm thinking to celebrate this moment of reunion. What do you say?" he said settling in the sofa. I was excited to that thought, and was about to comment on that.

Papa walked towards the parlor as he spoke, "Definitely. This village is full of delicious people."

Uncle Nik glared at him, "You are not at all giving your daughter an appropriate environment."

I turned to papa, waiting to answer him back, "Just to remind you, Nik, I don't hide things. Right princess?" he shot me a question. I looked perplex.

"Now you are pouting for keeping Sylvia safely," Uncle Nik mocked papa. "And who the hell are you to look after _my_ daughter?" Papa snarled.

"Both of you, shut it now," a female voice snapped.

We all turned to the entrance. She looked gorgeous, younger to me; dressed in the best designed, embroidery clothes. She beamed at me as she walked towards us. "Thrilled to meet you, Sylvia. I'm so glad having another family member who is a woman," she huffed, "I'm Rebekah, your aunt."

"Aunt Rebekah?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Don't call me that, sweetie. It makes me old," she then turned to papa, "She is more like you, Kol. And got her mother's eyes I see." I bit my lip, "Have you met her?"

She sighed, "Of course, she used live with us in the same village. Kol is pretty much besotted with her, but I never predicted he could go this far," said she ending with a smirk. Papa growled, "Alright sister that is enough for the day."

Aunt eyed at me, "When Nik said about you and your little escapade, I really wanted to appraise you and that witch for denying him."

This time Uncle Nik groaned, who was already beside papa, drinking his wine, "Rebekah, you heard Kol. That is enough for day."

That was the only point Uncle Nik agreed with papa since he arrived.

Uncle Elijah sighed tiredly, "Everyone, stop this. You are bothering that poor girl."

I grinned at him. So, these people are my family. The Mikaelson family. I couldn't help myself picturing about my mother and Luna fitting in it. How perfect it would be!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mystic falls, 21st century<strong>

_Snap!_

I cringed when I found that it was a chipmunk. I giggled quietly, and I took the last swig of scotch bottle. "Don't be scared of me, darling. Come here, come here.." I purred.

"You know, chipmunk. Let me tell you a story," I wiped my mouth, "My story."

The clumsy chipmunk calmed down suddenly and glanced at me. Very funny, I was going to share my tragic story with him or her—whatever. It got down from the tree, and stood in front of me. I smirked, and sat down, along with it, with crossed legs and my bottle. At least one gave their attention to me.

"You know—I had been walking on earth from long, long ago. When I was born, my mum left me alone. And my dad knew nothing about me, obviously. Uncle Nik took care of me like the Rapunzel of that movie Tangled." I giggled, "Safely locked up in a tower."

The cute chipmunk tilted head aside as if trying to catch up with me. "Then I met my whole family. The Mikaelsons," I said making a face. _Hiccup_. I shook the bottle, nothing was there in it. I pouted putting it down aside.

"And then ta-da! I'm a fairy—and a witch," I raised my hands. It moved head in all directions. "Now I can talk to nature, I do magic," I snapped my fingers. A bunch of acorns appeared in front of the squirrel. It backed off at first, and reached for them slowly. "That's your treat, for listening to me," I winked. "Now where am I?" poking my head I focused back on my story.

"Yeah, then I met this guy, the Salvatore," I breathed in as I looked up at the dark sky. "In the 20's. I kinda' started liking him, but then Niklaus intervened," I groaned leaning back with the support of my palms. "My whole life I felt something was missing out. I don't know…"

I inhaled deeply before I glance back at my little friend. "Are you listening to me?" I pouted. "Of course, almost half of the town did," said the sarcastic voice.

Ah, not now.

"Salvatore," I addressed him. "What a pleasure seeing you," I scoffed. I could sense that he rolled eyes as he sat beside me. "Pleasure is all mine," he gulped down bourbon from his bottle, "Mikaelson."

I glanced at him. He looked beyond mad. Yeah, you're not the only one.

He stretched out his legs, and leaned back with his hands support, just like me. A couple of minutes passed in silence, and he spoke ending it, "Is it true? You know me back in 20s?"

I didn't reply; I was staring at the other side.

"How can I not remember any of that?" he groaned in annoyance. "Klaus intervened? What did he do?"

"Whoa, whoa, Salvatore, too many questions for me," I rolled eyes. "And I'm not going to tell you any of that, 'cause you owe me a date," I plastered a smirk.

"Your psychopathic family tried to kill Elena," he spoke, pointlessly. I really wanted to slap him hard and then kiss him, hard, because he was acting like a kid. "Small correction. My uncle tried to kill that doppelganger, not everyone, not me," I retorted yanking off his bottle, and sipped it, growled gulping down.

His icy blues were somewhat softened. "Uh, Damon. All these years, I'm just tired of running and hiding under shade. Whenever I tried to come out, either I would be stopped or something bad would happen," I glanced back at the chipmunk and it was long gone. My head started to spin in all directions, due to the intake amount of alcohol. I shot a momentary look at him, "And I hate to drag things, so I admit, I had feelings for you and I still have. That is the only reason today I'm here."

His gaze intensified, almost wasn't expecting the last part. "Now what am I? A chipmunk to listen your story?"

I scoffed, "Once you told me you would become whatever I want." His awful expression ended me in a fit of giggles. "You're kidding right?" he muttered. He looked cuteee! I wiggled my brows before crashing my lips into his.

Ah, I was already dancing on the moon as I tasted his lips. My palm rested on his shoulder as I deepened the kiss, stroking every inch of his mouth. He smelled like a mixture of strong cologne, bourbon and somewhere traces of blood. I pulled back, showering kisses on his lips. My hazel orbs found his eyes.

He frowned touching my lips with his fingertips, appeared as if in dilemma.

"Screw it!" Damon hissed grasping my waist and shifting me into his lap. I wrapped my legs around him as he captured my lips. This time I let him nibble my lips, stroking them pouring passion into the kiss.

I giggled sooner he gave me time to breathe. I was blushing like an idiot, and tracing my fingers on his sculpted face. I didn't know how much time I could stay awake. He tucked strand of my hair behind the ear. A growl escaped from my lips before I went unconscious.

**_*Chapter 6*_**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO series, only the Ocs. Everything is imaginary. This story is set in different eras and I'm not a historian so do not expect me to be perfect :S Also a beginner in writing, hoping you guys will support me! And- thanks for checking in. REVIEW please :)

Summary: Daughter of an Original and romantically attracted towards a certain Salvatore. Taken care by certain Hybrid. Life is not easy between them yet she is the survivor. This is Sylvia's story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter 7*<strong>_

**Spain, 1702**

"Pick this one sweetie; blue suits you," Rebekah smiled at me. I bit my lip, watching myself at the mirror. As per Elijah's word preparations for the ball had been going on. Aunt Bekah was the excited one of all. All… _Luna_?

I couldn't find her since past two days. When I asked Uncle Nik, he told I could meet her at ball directly. But I was desperately in need of her. She used to be the one who would look after me. I missed her…

* * *

><p>Kol smirked looking at the young vampire in front of him, who was growling like a beast.<p>

"Wild cat, she is," he chuckled staring at their surroundings. She had managed to suck at least half of the tavern. Klaus plastered a haughty smile as he reached his new progeny. "I'm impressed, love. You have cleared out all my hesitations. You are just perfect for this," he said kissing her cheek, licking the blood off from her lips.

She groaned and pushed him off, "I hate you."

Klaus winked, "But your body says something else." Kol scoffed, bringing the stein to his lips. "Ugh, save your romance or just go somewhere else." Klaus threw him an irritated look and settled down on a chair with the wild cat on his lap.

"Ignore him, sweetheart. I do," he purred breathing into her blond hair. Quickly Klaus brought her lips to his and kissed her. "Luna, Luna, Luna," he purred.

Kol stared at her quietly for a moment. He could sense that she wasn't the same old Luna anymore. She became into a bloodlust monster, and she could do nothing about it.

"I wonder what happens if Sylvia knew about your transformation," he muttered. Luna glanced back at the younger brother. Kol could not miss what she felt at the very moment. She was guilty.

Klaus' expression hardened, "Nothing has really changed, right, love?" Luna didn't respond. Instead she was frozen like a statue, thinking of how to show her face to her best friend, how to show her real face.

"I may forget to mention before. Sylvia likes to tour around the world. Sooner we will be leaving in our path," Kol plastered a smile which never reached his eyes. It grabbed Klaus' attention. "Well, she never mentioned that to me," the older one eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Of course, you are so occupied in taming your little wild cat over here," Kol smirked at Luna, who rolled eyes.

Klaus leaned back taking his stein, "I don't think it is a good idea, brother," he muttered sipping from it. Kol's expression hardened, "You need not say what is good for my daughter or what is bad," he shot back, "Well, at least not anymore."

"Considering your capricious nature, it is Kol."

Kol chuckled sardonically, "Really, Nik—"

"Okay, that is enough," Luna spoke after a long time. Klaus raised his brow in surprise. "You both are acting like fools again. Sylvia is capable of choosing what she wants," she stated. "You," she gazed at Kol, "shall start to forgive people. Put an end to drag things for this long. And you," Luna's gaze shifted to her maker, "Stop forcing everyone into things," she spat getting up from Klaus, "It only worsens the situation."

Before Klaus could react to that, Luna sped away from there, feeling disgust.

"Women," Klaus huffed, shaking his head to which Kol nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"So tell me dear, what is it you would like to have at the ball?" Uncle Elijah asked me. It was during lunch. Since Luna was unavailable, I was having my lunch with Uncle Elijah. Even Aunt Bekah was quite in mood to celebrate the family's reunion, so she just disappeared—like papa and Uncle Nik.<p>

I shrugged, "I—er—haven't been at anywhere really, uncle."

His gaze softened, feeling sorry. "Did Niklaus ever treat you properly?" he asked.

I laughed. Everyone kept asking me that question. "He is very good at taking care of me, uncle," I replied, and bent down to slurp the soup. Elijah leaned on the table with his hands' support, as I continued, "Yes, I agree I was prohibited to roam around like a commoner, yet I got almost all kind of conveniences," I paused, "I suppose."

"He tried to give his best is all I can say," I ended with a smile.

Elijah smiled back. "Niklaus chooses peculiar ways to display his affection," he spoke after a moment. I laughed out in agreement, "Very true, uncle."

"What is true, sweetheart?" uncle Nik's voice boomed from the entrance.

Uncle Nik and papa walked in with world sized smiles on their faces. Papa sat beside me whereas uncle Nik in front of me. "Both of you are getting along well, I see," uncle Nik stated.

"We both are just talking about the ball, uncle. Uncle Elijah has mentioned about inviting the authorities around the town," I replied, smoothly.

"Ah, yes, the powerful humans," Uncle Nik scoffed in response. I smiled turning to papa, "Papa, why can't you call your acquaintance that you mentioned on the other day?" Uncle Nik frowned, "Who is the mysterious acquaintance, brother?"

Papa shrugged, "A warlock friend of mine." The remaining males expected him to continue, though uncle Nik was more suspicious about the topic. Papa continued in unfussy tone as if he understood uncle Nik's unspoken question, "I wished to know what happens to Sylvia if she is exposed to witchcraft."

I frowned. But uncle Nik had never let me to—

"You wouldn't dare," uncle Nik's casual expression was long gone, replaced by deathly face. I had never seen him shaking with that much fury before. Uncle Elijah's situation was same as me, so much tensed with the moment.

"Oh yes, I would," papa said, "What is wrong in that?"

Uncle Nik gritted his teeth, "It takes her life, dammit!"

I gasped. _What—_

Papa froze, just like me. It was Uncle Elijah who spoke after a long pause, "What does that mean, Niklaus?"

"It implies that the power that a witch need can be channeled from her. It might consume her. Roxanna's blood is flowing in her veins, a fairy's blood, so she could act like a source for them," he explained running a hand through his hair, and glared at papa, "This is why she was kept away from you, Kol. Your enthusiasm could have killed your daughter."

_Um—er—I—_

Back when I was hidden, I had forced Flora many times to perform spells in front of me, even I begged Luna to do the same. Heavens, I guess I had asked for my funeral.

I turned to papa. He didn't know about this right? So it wasn't his fault.

I was about to speak—_zoom_—

His chair was kicked aside, and he zoned out in a blur. I closed my eyes tiredly. Well, a couple of villages were about to be massacred.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mystic falls, 21st century<strong>

Dreams can come true.

I started to believe that line from the very moment I opened my eyes and watched Damon wrapped in only towel. Though my head was burning like hell, I couldn't keep my eyes off him, and of course my jaw was hanging down.

Slowly I came into conscious that I was in the Boarding house, and probably on his bed, also in his shirt. I frowned.

"Tell me that I didn't sleep with you," I squeaked dragging my eyes to his smirking face. Damon winked, "As much as I'd love to, but I have few morals."

I sighed in relief. Perhaps my face was as red as tomato at the moment. Damon put on a pair of fresh shirt and pants as I watched him while getting down from the bed. My clothes were on the chair, and I quickly grabbed them.

When I turned back, I found myself in his pinning gaze. Damon cornered me wearing his arrogant smirk and was giving me a predatory look. My heart sped up instantly when his face was at inches away from mine. "Klaus left the town," he informed caressing my face with his thumb.

My brows lifted up, "Why am I so surprised?" I mumbled. Wow, he left me alone. That was strangest thing. Perhaps, he would return later. Till then—I could—I stared up at the man in front of me with a bright face.

Damon's brows jiggled as he bent down to kiss me—

_Ring, ring!_

We both groaned at the same time when his phone rang. "I—um—I'll go and fresh up," I blushed. He nodded and answered the call. "Elena!" he faked expression. I frowned getting into washroom. Of course, I don't hate her, but I specifically didn't have any liking for her.

When I came back, Damon was tapping his foot impassively. "What's wrong?" I asked throwing his shirt aside.

"Nothing special except your lunatic uncle kidnapped the Blondie," he scoffed. I opened and closed my mouth simultaneously. Uncle Nik!

"I am not surprised, now," I muttered taking out my phone. This time if anything happened to Caroline, I swear to myself, he would definitely pay with his ass.

He picked up.

"And I thought you will not miss me—or anyone, sweetheart," he answered dryly. I rolled eyes, "Where are you?" I enunciated every word like a growl. "Somewhere around. Hunting a pack, you know, as I was finally capable of making more hybrids—"

"Ugh, save the hybrid drama. Why did you take her, Caroline?" I yelled.

He chuckled quietly, and stiffened up immediately, "Do not worry about her, Sylvi dear. I have better plans for her."

"Last time you said that, Luna got killed," I reminded him.

"Last time was a mistake. It won't happen again," he said in serious tone. I snorted. A mistake took my friend's life. A moment of silence prevailed. I was burning in anger. When I stared at Damon, he was found fighting his confusion.

Klaus spoke again, softly "Look Sylvia, what happened to Luna—will not happen to Caroline. Not with me beside her." I bit my lower lip listening to him, "All I can say is that you need not worry about Caroline."

"Fine!" I snapped. "At least, tell me when you're going to return her?"

"All in good time, darling. Take care," he said, and then the line went dead.

"So Klaus is smitten with Caroline?" Damon asked wiggling his brows. I shrugged my shoulders in response, and he added, "Don't you think that you need to explain me few things?"

* * *

><p>Klaus tossed the phone over the driver seat of the car, and turned around to get stabbed in the gut. He growled in pain, and snapped head at the girl.<p>

Caroline.

She looked beyond mad for kidnapping her. Klaus felt her twisting the piece of wood in him. Shoving her away, Klaus removed the broken wood, and pinned Caroline to the nearer tree.

"I forgive this time!" he yelled, "Do. Not. Repeat. This. Again," Klaus enunciated every word in pissed off tone. If Caroline's heart was beating, it would have stopped instantly. Her curls were spread roughly across her face. As Klaus calmed down, he brushed off her blond hair from face, slowly.

"Why do you want from me?" was her first sentence to him.

His wound healed in time leaving light blood stains, torn fabric. "Nothing, but company for some time."

She snapped, "How long?" Klaus narrowed his eyes, "As long as I want." With that he turned around while Caroline squeaked, "What? You can't keep me forever; I am not a pet, okay?" Klaus faced her again, "I have never said that, love."

"I don't want to drop put from school," she spoke to herself mostly. Her voice was fragile. "I have plans and goals in my life." Klaus' gaze softened for almost a moment. "Why can't you torment your niece?" she snarled.

Klaus blinked before smirking, "Well, since Sylvia is—let us say little bit engaged in tormenting that Salvatore, so I dragged you out of the small town."

Caroline growled, and pushed him off. Couldn't he answer straight to her question? Darn, this hybrid. He snapped Tyler's neck when he was kissing her. That much waited moment. And he did the same to her.

When she came to conscious, she was travelling along with Klaus. Great, now how the hell she could escape from this maniac? She had no idea why she was even wandering in the woods with the Original.

* * *

><p>"Luna, your friend, used to be like Barbie vamp?" Damon muttered in disbelief.<p>

I smirked, grabbing his bourbon and taking a sip of it. "Kind of."

"Klaus used to be in love," he chuckled, "Is it me or anyone thinking that it is quite unsettling?" I slapped his shoulder, making him grin wider.

"Don't say that word. He will never accept he loved Luna."

"Whom we got here?" Stefan's voice came through the hall way. He was in his usual wear, with a plastered smirk on the face. Hm, the Ripper's attitude was back.

I turned back, and beamed, "Ah, the Ripper." I mimicked uncle Nik. Stefan chuckled, "Oh, baby. That's me." Damon went to re-fill his glass, while Stefan stretched out his hand. "We haven't met formally," I said. He nodded, "I can see why Klaus hid you."

I giggled.

Damon huffed from a distance, "Oh little brother, flirting is not your thing." Stefan chuckled to himself quietly as his older brother added, "It's creepy." I threw Damon a pointed look, and earned a shrug.

"Hello, everyone," said a cheery, familiar voice.

Rebekah.

"Aunt Beks," I floated on her for a hug. "Uh, how many times should I have to remind you?" she used her grumpy tone causing me to grin. When she pulled away, she said, "And yes, I have missed you too."

"What the hell are you doing here, Barbie Klaus?" Damon growled slurping his drink.

"Need not be mean," she hissed back, "I just came here for Sylvia, brat." Damon, I never understood one thing about him. Why would he keep poking people giving them nick names? At the same time, I liked it. His sharp tongue.

When Damon was about to retort for Bekah's comment, I raised hands stopping them both. "Okay, just peace. Calm down." Damon growled under breath, and I signaled to him, "I'll meet you later, bye."

With that I dragged Bekah out from the Boarding house.

"You know last time, when I saw, you are so naïve. And look at you now," she gave me I'm- impressed- look.

I bit my lower lip, "I learned a lot from then onwards, aunt. After all, I started being individual." She pressed her lips into a thin line understanding what I meant. "I'm sorry about Klaus daggering Kol. I know it was completely my fault, but Kol had gone against Klaus, his brother," Bekah stopped walking.

I breathed in, trying to be patient about that topic, "What happened to my father—I don't know. I haven't been thinking about that, since long. I fought for him, I did. But things—let us say were not in my hands then. I just gave up, believing that one day I can start living with both of my parents."

Yeah, I flushed out everything. Maybe.

Every time I thought of staying in control, I would do exactly opposite of it. I can't help with that problem.

Rebekah didn't know how to respond for that. She kept blinking in confusion—or inconvenience. I patted her shoulder, "And here we are in twenty first century. A brand new age for everything, I guess," I winked changing topic, "Girls loves shopping—so that is where I'm taking you to."

She smirked at first, but wrinkled her nose, "But the trend isn't very comfortable."

* * *

><p>Katherine was a survivor. And she was always proud of it.<p>

No matter what happens staying alive is her priority. Because of that only, she had been trying to wake this vampire hunter. But darn, he wasn't planning on that.

She cut the blood bag and poured few drops on his mouth. The chained body in the coffin started to move. Quickly he opened his eyes, and growled in a weak voice, "Take it off. I don't drink human blood."

Katherine smirked, "Oh yeah, then what is that you want?"

"Come here," he rambled. The brunette hesitated at first, but obliged leaning in. He caught her by neck and sank teeth in. Katherine whined and tried to free from him, but no use. Finally, he let go of her, feeling empowered.

"Never mind, I just feed on vampires. By the way, the name is Mikael," he said with a smirk. Katherine winced touching her wounds, and moved back. "I believe you definitely have a reason to wake me."

The younger vampire scoffed, "Of course, it is not like I missed you or something." When the older one passed a glare, she came to the point directly, "Klaus is the only reason."

Mikael's grin widened, "Ah, yes. That coward. Where is he now?"

"He is making more of him," she replied trying to sound cool. He nodded slowly, thinking, "It means he broke the curse."

"No shit, Sherlock," Katherine rolled eyes, muttering under breath. He wasn't deaf to ignore the comment, but picked to ignore it. He had more important work in the hands, like always. Hunting that abomination.

"Where can I find him?"

Katherine shrugged, "I have no idea." When he took a step impassively, she backed away and admitted truthfully. "Trust me, I seriously don't know. He usually doesn't reveal his whereabouts to everyone."

A ghost of smile appeared on her lips. "Though you can get to him."

"How?" It was the immediate question from Mikael.

"He has family."

The older vampire narrowed his eyes. Where she was going with this? Did she even know about him? While Katherine went on blabbering, "He has a sister, within the town. Also to add, a niece."

He gritted his teeth. In about seconds, zooming towards Katherine he snapped her neck. How dare she to even think about harming his grand-daughter? His little sweetheart. The only one of his family made him proud.

Mikael had decided to find her and his little girl, Rebekah.

_***Chapter 7***_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO series, only the Ocs. Everything is imaginary. This story is set in different eras and I'm not a historian so do not expect me to be perfect :S Also a beginner in writing, hoping you guys will support me! And- thanks for checking in. REVIEW please :)

Summary: Daughter of an Original and romantically attracted towards a certain Salvatore. Taken care by certain Hybrid. Life is not easy between them yet she is the survivor. This is Sylvia's story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter 8*<strong>_

Spain, 1702

Luna smiled watching the sunset. It felt like she was alone in the world standing at the top of mountain. The surrounding was calm, and Klaus- free. She didn't even want to think about him, but she couldn't help herself.

Not only thoughts about Klaus, but also a mixture of blood and wine filled in the air, disturbed her serenity. Luna immediately followed the path ended up on the road, near a carriage. Two bodies were down, lifeless and the third one, a woman was being sucked by Kol.

Luna wrinkled her nose at the sight of him, "What got you upset now, Kol?"

Kol pulled back his fangs and threw her a flat look before leaving the body from the foot above the ground. He didn't respond for a moment before buzzing in front of her. She gasped and backed away immediately, "Calm down," she mumbled with a frown.

The Mikaelson stared at her for a moment before opening his mouth, "You can look after Sylvi right?"

That trapped her in surprise, "What—why are you asking that?"

Kol snapped impatiently, "Just answer my question."

"Of course, I will," she replied.

He was about to turn away, but stopped by Luna. "Kol, if Klaus said something to you about Sylvi, then just let it go."

Kol frowned, "What makes you believe so?"

Luna sighed, "Call it experience. I know him for days or a couple of years to be exact." Kol tilted his head as she continued, "Sylvi was never a niece to him. Klaus brought up her like a father would. I was exposed to his other side, trust me."

"If something happens to her, I'm sure Klaus can make more damage than you do," she stiffened a smile.

Kol's face hardened, "You mean I've never got that sort of fatherly side in me."

Luna snorted, "You Mikaelsons are just annoying sometimes." Kol's gaze briefly left Luna's face. "Are you that blind to see how happy Sylvi is?" Kol stared at her in disbelief. His daughter had not seen him like others did? Like an irresponsible person.

"I've been watching her, Kol. Her excitement turned into happiness when she met you. And you always managed to protect her from any kind of danger. You destroyed threats that could possibly reach her, you kept her safe," she squeaked with a huff. "You are perfectly playing your role."

Kol nodded blankly. Was Luna right?

But he had almost got his daughter killed. Kol when looked back at the mess he made, he found a person crawling on the ground.

Luna followed his gaze and commented, "You missed that one."

Kol huffed, "Give me a moment, darling."

* * *

><p>Elijah had been pacing in the corridor mindlessly. Since the moment Mikael entered Spain he couldn't able to breathe even. He should warn his brothers about their dear father. But Elijah couldn't even find at least one.<p>

Kol was on rampage, Klaus was roaming with the young vampire, and Rebekah was nowhere to be found. Why would they act like immature beings all the time? Kol of all should be responsible for Sylvia, but no.

Poor girl. She had so many hopes on her impetuous father.

It was then Klaus returned with tensed expression, "Is it true, that our father dear is in Spain?"

"And we shall leave right away," Elijah replied. "I have made preparations for that."

Klaus nodded blankly, "Gather everyone. We shall stop Kol before he drags too much attention."

Elijah responded harshly, "Not only Kol, Niklaus. That young vampire, Luna, is causing even more damage to the people." Klaus' body alerted quickly, "I will take care of that."

Elijah stopped him with the last sentence, "If not I will take up her case personally." Klaus gritted teeth and blurred from there.

* * *

><p>"Should I suppose to care, darling?" Luna smirked coldly sinking her fangs into the peasant's neck. He was not fighting as he was in Luna's compulsion.<p>

Klaus mutely glared at his brother and Luna, who were enjoying in the tavern, by killing people. Kol chuckled at Klaus, while she continued, "Like always start running from your father, Klaus, like now itself."

"I'm sure you got the answer Nik," Kol teased. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the younger brother, and asked, "Is it a no from you then?" to which Kol grinned.

"Fine!" Klaus breathed out, "Have it in my way, little brother." Elijah buzzed in from nowhere, and pinned Kol to the wall nearby. Klaus took no time to dagger him leaving him in a rotten condition.

* * *

><p>Sylvia didn't know what she was doing on the deck of the ship when she should be enjoying the ball. She began to tense up without her father, exposing to some strange new atmosphere. It was so inconvenient to her yet the smile on her lips never faded away.<p>

_'It is okay, dear.'_

The voice consoled her taking Sylvia by surprise. It had not spoken to her for while, especially in Kol's presence.

'_Your father is daggered for now,'_ it informed. Sylvia terrified shortly. She spun around and found Klaus talking to Elijah in a corner. Running towards Klaus, she half-yelled, "What have you done to my father?"

Klaus tensed his jaw, and about to touch her shoulder, but she backed away. "Where is Luna!?"

"I'm here, Sylvi," Luna spoke from her behind. Sylvia was sobbing hysterically and ran towards her friend, hugged her tightly. "He daggered papa!" she kept repeating those words repeatedly, while Luna comforted her shooting daggers to Klaus.

* * *

><p><span>Mystic falls, 21st century<span>

Sylvia smiled finishing the sketch with the final stroke. Ah, it was perfect. Slowly, she was getting bored of this town. Nothing special was going on in here, except Damon.

Sylvia would like to speak to him after his brother turned on his emotions. It was clear that she wanted Damon in her life. But Sylvia was not sure how much she could convince him.

"Sylvi, I'm back," Bekah's voice from the entrance snapped the fairy out of the dream land. She made Kol's portrait to disappear from the sketch pad.

"Hey, you're back from school," Sylvia smiled.

Her face was pale. The younger one frowned, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, completely exasperated, "That doppelganger wench." Sylvia got up and followed by her into the kitchen. "She has started new drama."

"And what is that?" Sylvia asked, bored.

"She has asked me about Mikael," Bekah replied. Sylvia gulped down the water, and widened her eyes, "Elena did what?"

Mikael. Oh crap. Sure something was going to happen now. Though Sylvia had not met him personally, she had heard about him and his cruelty. He killed Luna, and she loathed him for that.

"Something is going on, Sylvi," she muttered distantly. Rebekah's phone started to ring, "I'll be back in a minute," she said and zoomed out from the house. What kind of bomb was this?

Uncle Nik should know about Mikael, so the brunette took out her phone to make a call, but Elena entered in. It was only getting great.

She smiled hesitantly, "Hi."

Sylvia raised a brow, "What do you want?" Her voice was not rude, but it didn't sound warm either. "I—I just want us to be friends," Elena shrugged.

"Right," Sylvia scoffed. "And in return, what do you want?"

Elena tilted her head, tired, "I have spoken to Damon. Please ask Klaus to return Caroline."

"Caroline is out of your concern," Sylvia stated coolly. "She is my friend, and it is my concern," Elena argued.

Sylvia made a sound expressing unpleasantness, "If you are that interested, then please go and make a call to my Hybrid uncle and ask for yourself."

Before Elena could speak something, Sylvia brought up another topic, "And what about Mikael? What do you want to know about him?" Elena slowly reached the fairy with suspicious face, "You know Mikael?"

Suddenly two men entered in, and Sylvia couldn't able to process what was happening. The men brought some sort of iron chains and tied Sylvia.

Sylvia cried in pain, as the iron weakened her and put her in unconscious state. Mikael appeared at the entrance with a ghost of smile on his lips.

"Bring her out," he ordered the men, and they obliged.

Elena felt guilty, "She will be fine, right?" she asked watching the men carrying her away with the chains wrapped around her. Mikael sighed, "Iron can weaken her, just to stop her temporarily."

"You could have asked her properly to co-operate," she said. "She cannot be manipulated easily," he countered harshly, "And I mean no harm to my grand-daughter." Elena gasped loudly, learning this truth. Which meant he was the father of the Originals. With that Mikael left following the two guys.

Meanwhile Stefan approached the porch and glanced between Mikael and Elena. "All done?" he asked. Elena gave him worried smile. "What if Damon knows?" she mumbled. Stefan looked indifferent.

"He knows," he mumbled still staring at the path Mikael's car left. "After all it is his idea."

* * *

><p><em>Day later<em>

"I'm starting right now," Klaus snapped into the phone. Caroline who was too busy staring at her reflection checking her new dress peeped at him through mirror, "What happened?"

"Well, if you are done with your shopping, then we can leave soon," he muttered distantly. "Seriously, it is like fourth place in a week?" she scoffed throwing off the dress to somewhere on the floor of the clothe emporium. "Where to this time?"

"Mystic Falls," he replied calling Sylvia. The call could not be able to connect. Now, Klaus started to worry which Caroline observed. Within that entire week, Klaus became transparent to her, especially in some situations. "Is it about Sylvia?" she asked in calm tone.

He collapsed onto a couch nearby, "Her phone is not receiving the call. Stefan called saying that Mikael is dead. Something is happening there." Caroline didn't like to admit it even to herself that sometimes she felt she wanted to be close to him all the time, sometimes she wanted to kick his ass. Now she placed her hand on his shoulder standing by his side.

Klaus looked up meeting her gaze, "If anything happened even to her nail, I swear I'll burn that bloody town into ashes and make everyone of your friends suffer to death," he stated coldly in a husky voice. The way he said those words made Caroline slightly tremble.

* * *

><p>"Damon she trusted you, of all," Elena argued.<p>

Damon sat with a glass of bourbon in his hands. He didn't feel comfortable either. He knew Sylvia trusted him, but he only allied with Mikael after conforming there was no harm from the vampire hunter. At the very moment, Damon could only remember the destruction caused by the ancient Hybrid.

"I know, Elena," he replied distantly. "Even I screwed everything," she confessed, "by daggering Rebekah."

Damon didn't comment on that. Stefan entered in with his casual look, "Klaus will be here at any moment," he informed. Damon snapped head at his brother. Good.

As soon as Mikael kills the hybrid, he will have to face Sylvia personally.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched the wooden cabin in the forest. Sylvia was hidden in here. He could smell Mikael from that distance,<p>

He turned to Caroline, "Listen carefully. Mikael took away Sylvia." Caroline nodded and shot a glance at the cabin before dragging her eyes back to the hybrid. It was completely dark, and Caroline could not see properly if she was not a vampire.

"And what is the plan?" she asked.

"I will distract Mikael, and while you get inside."

"Are you sure about taunting that vampire hunter?" she asked not at all convinced, "And I don't think it is a good idea either. We can call your sister, Stefan and the others for help—"

"Your friends are responsible for this and for the information that doppelganger has daggered my little sister," sternly he cut her in middle. "Don't worry. I'm very much delighted to face my father," he scoffed, and looked around as his hybrids formed into group. Caroline rolled eyes watching the arrogant smirk on his face. "And you are ready to believe me?" she raised brows.

Klaus thought for a second to answer. He opened and closed mouth simultaneously. Such a tough question it was.

"Of course, love. If anything goes wrong your mother will answer," he wiggled brows and offered his dimpled smile. Seriously!

"You disgust me," Caroline growled and sped away from there. Klaus chuckled to himself. Well, it was fun poking her all the time. Klaus turned to his hybrids plastering back his serious face.

Caroline waited beside the cabin at a certain distance as she watched Klaus approaching the cabin. He was standing alone. Slowly an elderly man came out. She presumed him as Mikael. Klaus body tensed up, but maintained his murderous expression. Both the ancient beings started to shot the words at one another. And Mikael got out which Caroline didn't miss.

Acting with spontaneity, Caroline buzzed into the cabin with no trouble to get inside. She checked out every bedroom and in the third room she found Sylvia. The brunette was unconscious and her legs were tied with some kind of chains.

"Hey!" a man of double the size to Caroline yelled. Two of them approached. Caroline could say they were turned into vampires recently, like few hours back.

Without even flinching Caroline shoved hands into their chest and pulled out their hearts in no time. _Ew_, her hands were all dirty. She threw those hearts on the floor recklessly, and turned to Sylvia.

When Caroline put her hands on the iron chains, it burned her skin. She cried loudly and backed off. Oh so great, vervain.

She growled under breath. She could do this. One more time.

Caroline breathed in, gathered her power and patience. At once, she attacked those chains and ripped them off Sylvia's body.

_Oof, oof_. Her hands burned like hell.

After giving a couple of seconds to recover, Caroline lifted Sylvia into her arms and moved out. There she could see that the whole atmosphere was a mess. Few hybrids were dead and the other few were trying to be loyal to Klaus, giving their lives in the process. Mikael was trying to block Klaus' path by shooting wooden pieces at him.

All of sudden, Bonnie came from nowhere while uttering something in Latin. Mikael groaned in pain and collapsed to his knees. Klaus sped to him and took the White oak dagger and plunged into his heart bursting the body with fire.

Stefan and Damon reached the spot within seconds. Caroline didn't know what to do as she was still in a big shock. What the hell did just happen?

Klaus after a moment of cooling down glared between the Salvatore brothers, and reached for Caroline. Carefully he took Sylvia into his arms and she winced a little. Without any other comment, he sped away from there, leaving Caroline, Salvatores and Bonnie with few remained hybrids.

* * *

><p>As Klaus placed Sylvia in the backseat of the car, a tear slipped down his cheek. Settling down, he placed her head in his lap and inspected her wounds. She was healing faster, yet she was unconscious. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have left you unprotected. It is my fault."<p>

A smile crept to Sylvia's lips. Without opening her eyes, she spoke, "The big bad hybrid is crying for me. Breaking news," she coughed getting up.

Klaus was more than joyous to see her talking. He took a moment to recover from the surprise. "Well—I didn't cry. It is just I got something in my eye," he argued, pointlessly.

Sylvia rolled eyes, "Stop being egoistic all the time, uncle." Klaus was about to counter her, but she hugged him tight. "That is very sweet of you. And yes, I love you too, uncle."

Klaus bit his lip and stoked her hair. It almost took his life watching her in that state. "I think I have a lot to catch up," she smirked weakly.

* * *

><p>"You have threatened Bonnie's family?" Sylvia asked in disbelief. Damon did just—he didn't believe her? Hot tears brimmed into her eyes.<p>

Uncle Nik and Sylvia were sitting in the hall of the mansion that Klaus prepared for the family reunion. Since Mikael was no more, uncle Nik was planning to move away or to settle down in the same town. He also indirectly hinted her about undaggering the entire family. Sylvia didn't stress on the topic though.

Aunt Rebekah was daggered by Elena! Seriously, that girl didn't know what she was getting herself into. When Bekah wakes up, she would be dead.

Sylvia brought the blanket closer, "What about Rebekah?"

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," he assured placing her soup in front of her. Sylvia flinched at the smell.

Caroline made an appearance then. Sylvia smiled briefly at her; "Hey Caroline!"

The blonde glanced between Klaus and Sylvia awkwardly and smiled back, "Hi—er—I just came to check upon you."

Sylvia raised a brow, "Oh? Cool." Klaus frowned at Caroline, suspecting she was up to something. Sylvia didn't like to stand as an obligation between them. So she slowly stood up, and declared, "I'll be back."

"You are not leaving," Klaus said sternly.

"Jeez, uncle, I'll be out, you know I'll get some air." Klaus narrowed his eyes, but said nothing, and Sylvia rolled eyes at him.

Quickly with gathered power she walked out, giving Caroline a little smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as soon as Sylvia left. Caroline shrugged, "I told you, just paying a visit."

Klaus seemed to convince somewhat and motioned her to take a seat. Caroline did, in a chair beside the couch.

"I wanna ask you something," she started, "I entered that cabin without any invitation. How was that possible?" she squeaked.

"Simple, love. It is because that it belongs to me," he replied with a smirk. Caroline raised brows, and he added, "Mikael just wanted to provoke me in every aspect. Perhaps he took an oath to finish me where I lived."

"You lived here thousand years back?"

"Yes."

He leaned in and spoke with sincerity, "Caroline, to what you did there for Sylvia, I owe you," he placed his palm on hers, "Thank you."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably and blushed with a nod.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't digest the bourbon he was having. He growled and threw the glass to the wall.<p>

How could he do that to Sylvia? To the one he loved from the beginning. Yes, Klaus uncompelled Damon before he paid visit to Mikael.

The vampire ran a hand in his hair in frustration. He almost put her life in danger, even though he knew Mikael didn't want to harm her. But Mikael used her to lure Klaus into the trap, and had Damon.

Damon felt her presence. Darn, he should have to face her. Slowly, he turned to her side.

Sylvia's eyes were showing no sign of emotion. She stood there at a few feet distance with crossed arms. She looked fine, and there were no marks of her suffering because of chains.

"Haven't been expecting me, Salvatore?" she stated coldly.

Damon face was clearly displaying that he was guilty. He made way towards her, "Hey, princess."

"Even after everything-," her voice broke at the end. She was so changed since 20s. He started to compare her appearance back then and at the present. He blurred towards her, "I know—"

"No!" she cried, "You know what, you are not the same person I used to know once."

Damon tried to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away, "Don't!"

Sylvia started to back off, but Damon grabbed her waist and pulled closer to his body. Damon was shaking in rage, suddenly, "I thought you will know me better!" he shouted back in the same tone. That stopped her whining.

"You know how randomly I act at times, Sylvi. Yes, I did a mistake, I know it. But it was never my intention to break you neither it will be." Sylvia breathed in and out losing her temper. "I thought you believed me—"

Her words were once cut off by him. His lips were attacking her, giving her quick and anger filled strokes. She pressed her hands on his chest trying to back off, but she never got an opportunity.

Damon luckily remembered that she needed air to breathe, and pulled away. Sylvia shook in anger. Next thing Damon felt was his cheek stung with her slap.

"I hate you!" she sobbed.

Damon smiled knowing what exactly she meant. That angered her further. She slapped again, this time he didn't stop.

"I hate you!"

He wiped her tears slowly, and mumbled, "I know."

Sylvia took some time to cool down. And when she finally did, Damon cupped her face. Bending down he pressed lips to the corner of her mouth. Sylvia smiled a little and kissed him back. This time slowly and took all over control of his actions. Her hands curled his neck, caressing it.

She pulled back again with glistened eyes, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Klaus growled in annoyance. Why this girl would disappear, every now and then?<p>

At least he should have kept his hybrids to keep an eye on her. Perhaps, she would have gone to that Salvatore. Klaus stopped searching the woods and returned to the mansion quickly. If that bloody Salvatore laid a finger on her—

When he opened the door, Klaus stared in disbelief.

"Hello brother," Elijah spoke giving him one of his fake smiles.

"Elijah!" Klaus gasped.

"Come, come, brother," Klaus heard to his younger brother, who was playing with one of his hybrids' heart. "Kol!"

"How is it possible?" Klaus muttered getting in hesitantly.

"Well, certain younger Salvatore could get the credits," Elijah answered inserting a hand in his pocket. "Too bad, Nik," Rebekah spoke getting into the living room with bloodied hands, "Your hybrids don't even stand a chance."

Finn, his oldest brother, walked across the room with grumpy face and deathly glares shooting at Klaus. Of course, the hybrid ignored them. Stefan undaggered his siblings?

"Making hybrids is not easy. Stop pulling out their hearts," Klaus scoffed.

Rebekah shot him a glare making him to shut his mouth. Kol sipped in his drink, "Tell me, brother what my little girl is doing?"

Before Klaus could respond to that question, he heard Sylvia's giggling sound.

"Uncle Nik!" she came yelling from the entrance itself.

Sylvia's expression after watching all the Originals was more than what she imagined. She was literally dazed out for a moment.

"There, there, little one," Kol eyed her from top to bottom. He didn't seem to approve of what she was wearing at the moment.

"Papa!"

_***Chapter 8***_

* * *

><p><em>Well, so- <em>

_I'd like to thank for the love you guys showed through favorites/follows. Yes, it is not following plot that actually is. I think the scene between Damon and Sylvia is somewhat strain-less. And yeah, there is more Klaroline interaction, I like it. And Kol is back again! _

_The thing is that this story is coming to an end, am planning to wrap it up within one or two chapters. And, I've started the next chapter. _

_So- feel free to comment about the story or anything else. It will be helpful. :)_

_I've uploaded samples of how Sylvia and Roxanna look, there are links on my profile. Check out:) _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO series, only the Ocs. Everything is imaginary. This story is set in different eras and I'm not a historian so do not expect me to be perfect :S Also a beginner in writing, hoping you guys will support me! And- thanks for checking in. REVIEW please :)

Summary: Daughter of an Original and romantically attracted towards a certain Salvatore. Taken care by certain Hybrid. Life is not easy between them yet she is the survivor. This is Sylvia's story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Chapter 9*<em>**

_Mystic falls, 21st century_

I was dreaming, probably.

"Papa!" my voice was barely audible even to me.

My legs made an involuntary movement towards papa. The next thing I knew I was in papa's embrace, and he twirled me around because he knew that I like it.

Tears were leaking down to my cheeks. He chuckled softly as I sobbed hysterically, "Hush now. I hate it when my brave princess cries."

I laughed pulling back, "I've missed you too, papa."

Papa was still in the previous century's clothes. He wiped the traces on my cheek, "For how long you have been wearing this kind of clothing?" he narrowed his eyes briefly, and I giggled, "It barely covers your body." He didn't like my shorts, I understood.

Rebekah sneered from the distance, "Out of coffin for less than fifteen minutes and here we go."

I glanced at her with a grin. She was wiping her tears lightly. She was emotional too.

Papa frowned at me, while answering Rebekah, "Call it fatherly intuitions."

I giggled and reached Elijah to give him a brief welcome hug which he returned back. "After long time," he said patting my head.

"So this is famous Sylvia," the oldest of the siblings asked. I turned to him, and stretched out my hand, "Sylvia." He was the first in line to get dagger. I heard about him, but really—900 years of rotting in coffin? Taking it he placed a gentle kiss on my hand, "Finn, your uncle," he smirked.

It didn't take much time for everyone to disperse. Uncle Nik was free from his tension, and mine began. I had no idea how papa would react to Damon's thing. I headed straight to my room feeling worn out, going back to past suddenly—

_1810, New Orleans:_

_I hadn't been painting, I hadn't been talking. I became quiet._

_Too quiet that it was breaking me inside. I hadn't spoken to Uncle Nik for over a century, since he daggered papa. Though he had tried for more than hundred times, I would simply threw him a flat gaze and had walked away from here. I knew I should just let go, but I couldn't—._

_That was what Luna used to say. She had tried a lot to convince me. But ten years back, she was dead; my only friend was dead leaving me at heartbreak._

_First she had left us so that she could divert, the vampire hunter, Mikael. No one of us knew about her plan. Later Uncle Nik had found her in dead state. He was devastated more than I. All this time he was in love with her._

_Uncle Nik became ruthless, killing, drinking and sleeping with women. We slowly were detached due to his actions. Uncle Elijah and Aunt Bekah had tried to accompany me. Neither had I spoken to them properly, after all I had never shared that sort of bond with them that I had with uncle Nik and Luna._

_Suddenly, I felt all alone in this vast universe. Even the imaginary voice in my head tried its best to encourage me._

_But then, Richard came into my life. He was funny, kind and caring. After his arrival I never slept with empty stomach._

_Richard was one of the human servants that were allotted in the mansion. He was really a good friend. I had tried my best to recover, yet—_

_I couldn't able to sleep, so thought to take a brief walk in the hallway. None of my family was present at home. Everyone got an invitation to Governor's house for the ball, including me, but I preferred to stay back._

_"Sylvi?" Richard's voice spoke from my behind. He was in his night wear, just like me. He gave me questioning smile, "What are doing here at such late hour?"_

_"I thought you are sleeping, Richard," I tucked back my hair. He closed the space and touched my forehead, "Are you okay?" he asked._

_I bit my lip moving away from him, "I am fine. I cannot sleep, that's it." Richard nodded caressing my cheek. I had this feeling that he was being more than a friend. His gaze varied slowly._

_"You know you are the beautiful woman I had ever met," he jumped all over suddenly; his hot breathe brushed my face. I blushed. My heart was pacing faster._

_'_Don't give in, dear, if you don't like it._'_

_I tried to back away, but Richard had me in his grasp. Before I could ask what he was doing, his lips were nibbling mine. The kiss was gentle; it wasn't bad either. His tongue was stroking, trying to enter in me. I moaned a little._

_"Mind if I cut in?"_

_Richard peeled away quickly. I gasped in horror gazing at Uncle Nik who was grinning widely—more preferably coldly. I could sense Richard's shivering, violently. He had a reason to fear. As uncle Nik approached us I stood in path between him and Richard._

_Uncle Nik raised brows in amusement, "Young love, I see." I glared at him._

_His grin widened, "Fine. Don't speak," his gaze shifted, "Step aside, boy," he ordered the bronze haired man behind me. Richard obliged. I started imagining where this could end. Uncle Nik stood at a little distant with his hands clasped at his back. Leaning front he compelled Richard, "Tell me, what your true opinion about my lovely niece is?"_

_Richard blinked and spoke mechanically, "A beauty without brain." My mouth widened at his answer. I couldn't believe my ears for an instant. Uncle Nik raised brows getting more serious, "And your intention behind being close with her is to?"_

_"When the opportunity arrives, I want to bed her. Today I almost achieved if you haven't interrupted."_

_I forgot to breathe. He—did he just—_

_Uncle Nik was smirking at me. Tears leaked down obviously. I stomped to my room and locked myself. I collapsed on bed with my tears sinking into the sheets. I had believed Richard, but he just— tried to take advantage of me._

_"Sylvia!" Uncle Nik sang from the other side of the door. He knocked door. "Go away!" I yelled back._

_"Open the bloody door, sweetheart, or I will," he replied._

_When I didn't answer, he muttered something like, "Fine, have it in your way." He kicked the door open and my body jerked. He was calm for a moment, and he spoke softly, "Get up."_

_I sat up without looking at him. He placed hand on my head, patting slightly and spoke again, "Don't waste your tears for him, little one."_

_My head was bent down and stared down at my feet, "I'm nothing but a mess."_

_"No you are not," he said quickly. I snorted, and glanced at his other hand. It was red, of course. "You shouldn't have killed him," I mumbled._

_"He tried to harm you."_

_Slowly, I wrapped arms around his torso. "I don't want to be alone, uncle. I have missed Luna so much." His body stiffened immediately. "I know. You have also." He peeled away and patted my head again, "Go to sleep, Sylvi."_

_With that he left the room._

That was my first encounter with a man. It wasn't a sweet memory. I went into the bathroom for a quick shower again slipping into the past, another era—

_1912, New Orleans:_

_Eric was worrying too much from the moment I had informed him about the meeting between papa and him. I was so happy that finally I had found someone that loved me sincerely. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He threw me a weak smile._

_"It is okay. He just wants to speak with you," I comforted him. The truth was that I was scared more than him. After Richard's incident, I didn't let anyone near me. But, I thought of giving Eric a chance._

_His copper hair swung due to the chilled breezes, "What if he doesn't like me?"_

_My heart skipped to beat for one time. I had not thought about it, at least not once. We stood at the entrance of our residence, gazing at each other hesitantly. "Once you told that you love me. Is it true?"_

_"Yes," he said firmly._

_I smiled, "Then papa will accept you."_

_He exhaled briefly as we both made into the living room. Papa was sitting at the bar, and twirled around with a wide grin. "Ah, the famous Eric," his cheery tone gave me a hope. Eric gulped down, "Mr. Mikaelson," he wished back._

_"Come sit. Have a drink," papa signaled him. "Papa, Eric doesn't drink," I spoke for him. Papa glanced at me, "Give him a chance to speak, darling," he faked a glare. I stiffened a smile settling in a chair, and Eric beside papa. He was frozen like ice._

_"I have seen you somewhere," papa said, taking in his drink._

_"Probably around Astrid, your ally," Eric began to speak in formal tone, "I'm her cousin."_

_"Right, right," papa nodded slyly. "I hope you are familiar that witchcraft and my daughter cannot get along quite smoothly, are you?" he said after his moment._

_Eric shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. I just want her to be safe like you wish, and I'm not intended to practice spell in front of her." Papa nor in joyful mood neither was he somber. He was deeply occupied. Snapping into the current situation, papa said again, "So, Eric. Let us speak in privacy while my daughter sleeps," he gave me a pointed look._

_"Papa, I—"_

_"Get some sleep, Sylvia. I mean no harm to the boy," he cut me sternly. Understanding the sharpness in his tone, I quickly obliged, and threw Eric a final glance._

That was the last time I got to see Eric. Yes, he was dead. But I never knew who the actual reason to his death was. I was completely distressed. And papa was not the reason. That period was full of rivalry between papa and Uncle Nik. Papa was furious for being a victim to Uncle Nik's attitude. Not only that, he had become a little strange, little wild during that period. He was completely obsessed to either meddle in uncle Nik's matter or grab their attention.

I got to know that he had planned something with the witches including Eric. During that cold war, Eric was dead, gone.

Only because of Damon, I had overcome all my strained feelings, though that unreal voice encouraged me at times.

I changed into the nightwear, before there was a knock on my door. "Yes," I sang getting up from bed. I was about to lie down.

Papa.

He changed into modern clothes, wearing a body fitting shirt and the matching jeans. I raised brows, and expressed amusement, "You look incredible." He shrugged, "I just went through Nik's wardrobe."

Giving glance over all, he sat on the couch and motioned me to do same. "Ah, tell me what all I missed in the last century?"

Settling down, I started with excitement, told him the list of the places I had visited, under Uncle Nik's influence, of course. Also how I provoked my hybrid uncle at times. He kept chuckling and listening.

I stopped, slapping my head, "I forgot to mention."

"What?"

"There is this girl in the town, Caroline. And she resembles Luna!"

Papa's brows curved up in disbelief. "Does Nik know about this?" he leaned to the side and grabbed the book on the table. I giggled, "He has already started running after her."

"Settling for a commoner," papa huffed. I suppressed my urge to roll eyes, "Quite a girl with fire, papa. And to add, she is a vampire, too."

Papa glanced from the book. He smirked, "I shall definitely meet her, then."

"And you will be delighted to see her quarreling with uncle," I laughed out. He stiffened a smile before getting up, "Fine, princess. Nik has told what Mikael did to you." His smile dropped. "I wish I was there to dagger him," he blurted.

When I smiled faintly, he bent down and kissed my temple, "Take some rest, princess. Because from tomorrow onwards you will be busy." I threw him a questioning look. Papa huffed, "There are a lot of development in technology and all. You are going to teach me."

"Gladly," I bowed with a wink.

"Good." He turned around marching out, when I suddenly remembered about Damon. "Papa!"

He stopped and half-turned. "I—er – I wanna—talk—to you—just—"

"What is he?" he asked completely turning to me. I froze, "How do you know?" Really, how did he know about what I was going to say?

Papa rolled eyes, "I'm your father as far as I know. Give me some credit."

I licked my lips, and he asked again, "What is he?"

"Vampire." He clenched his jaw, and spoke almost a minute later, "Fine. I will meet him."

"Papa please—he truly loves me," my words stopped him to leave. I pleaded him with my eyes. His gaze was cold and dead serious. "I can't bear if anything happens to him."

I was sure he went blank for a moment. "Elijah is throwing a ball. Call your lover boy. I will see." Without another words he stomped out, and closed the door such that the frame beside the door fell down.

I gulped down. Now the real test began.

* * *

><p>"Damon! Come out!" I hit the bathroom door repeatedly. He muttered something and opened the door, almost half-naked. Well, ahem. Holy crap.<p>

He was hot. He was smirking. Darn, he could set everything on fire. The way he was gazing would push me to desire of him. The towel that was wrapped was loosely hung from the hip and appeared like it could fall at any point of time. For an instant, I really forgot the purpose for my visit.

"Missing me already," his arrogant smirk was plastered.

It took me almost a minute to drag myself back to the reality. "I—um—came to invite you," I placed an invitation in his hands. It had been two days since my father declared that he would meet Damon. Papa would not tolerate any kind of snarky comments from the younger ones, and Damon could not keep his mouth shut. I was literally freaking out.

Damon inspected the cover and opened the invitation, "Papa wants to meet you," I said slowly. Damon was not least percent bothered, "Why, is it because I theft his daughter's heart?"

"Stop being a dick," I huffed while sitting on his bed, leaning back on my hands, "He said he will meet you at the ball."

"Elijah has already met me, and sadly he saved me once from the werewolves," he informed casually.

"Elijah?" I frowned, "I'm talking about my father, Damon."

"Elijah is not your father?"

"Nope!"

Damon stared at me wide eyed, "Come on, he is the _stuffiest_ of them."

"My father name is Kol," I growled.

A moment of silence later, he said again, "That is a very nice update, because I was planning a conversation with Elijah." I glared at him, and he continued, "Remind me again. Why should I meet your father?" he mocked back.

I smiled sweetly and reached for him. Slowly tracing my fingers up and down his abs, I breathed on his skin, "Because if you wanna reach the next level with me, you need his approval."

He threw me a mean look, "You sound like an old woman. No one from this century says so."

"Well, I'm not from this century either," I countered. Damon grinned realizing the fact, "Ew, have I been dating an old woman?"

I giggled, "Centuries older than you, darling." He gradually bent down expecting to kiss—

I placed an index finger on his lips. He held it in position and kissed sending tingles everywhere.

"I'll be waiting this evening for you."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mrs. Forbes," I wished Liz. The sheriff smiled warmly. "Caroline?" I asked getting in. She pointed to Caroline's room, "She just doesn't want to come out of her room."<p>

"Can I see her?"

"Sure."

I went straight into her room, and found the blonde under strain. She was muttering something under breathe. "You okay?" I asked gaining her attention.

Caroline exhaled out, "Hey, Sylvi. You okay?"

"Never better, baby." I jumped on her bed making the box bounce on it. "Hmm, a gift? Can I?" I asked permission to see. She nodded.

A ball gown. Blue one, dazzling with embroidery, with mini sleeves. This was the similar to that that Uncle Nik had given to Luna once. I was sure, it would fit Caroline well.

I chuckled quietly at the beginning, then a little louder. "It is perfect." But Caroline was not in a mood to appreciate the beauty of the dress. She appeared as if she was in her own conflicts.

"It will be fine, Caroline," I assured calmly. She smiled weakly sitting by my side, "I don't know, I just—" she trailed off.

I nodded understandingly, as she continued, "Okay, I confess something, Sylvia. I like Tyler, and he is my first love. And Klaus is—" she sighed tiredly, "He can be quite uncontrollable, he keeps on suffocating me, but he isn't bad either."

I smiled, and spoke breaking a minute of silence, "Caroline, I don't know a single thing about Tyler, but I know my uncle. And keeping that in mind, I can tell you interesting fact about him:" I started brightly, shifting my gaze away from her, "He is like ocean, the deep you reach, the more adventurous your life will be." Caroline stared back with no motion. I chuckled, "Of course, the Mikaelsons are special in their own way. And it doesn't mean that Tyler is a boring persona. I just am talking about my uncle. Yes, he can be paranoid and you can feel like kicking his ass for being—him!"

She tittered. I placed my hand on hers, and gave a little squeeze, "Take your time." She smiled briefly. I opened my palm; a bracelet box emerged in it. "This is from my side," I said handing it to her.

Caroline looked at the bracelet in awe, "It—its wonderful."

"So, can I expect you at the ball?"

* * *

><p>The party was on swing. I could see Matt, and along with Bekah. Uncle Nik and Uncle Elijah were grooming with the guests, also Uncle Finn was trying to adjust to this century. For him, it was like as if he was thrown suddenly into an entirely different world. Even Elena was invited to the ball as an apology for Bekah's attack on her on the other day.<p>

"Waiting for me, princess," I heard him speak.

Pressing my lips into a line I faced him. Damon was giving one of his confident smiles; my heart melted immediately at the sight of him. "Someone looks striking today."

"Like always," he replied, kissing me on cheek. I giggled.

Both our eyes shifted to Uncle Nik at the corner, who smirked at Damon with a tease in it. He rolled eyes, "People are giving me this impression that I am in pitiable condition."

"Don't worry, Damon." The truth was that I was anxious about the future. I fiddled with my hands, which was noticed by him, "Come on, Sylvi. You are acting like twelve."

"You are not helping," I shot back nervously.

"Hey, listen. I forgot to mention how extraordinary you look today," he said giving me steady gaze. His baby blues were looking down as if I was the most adorable one. I turned into red. "Especially now." He was doing his best in taking my mind off the strain.

"Am I?"

"You are."

Before I could respond, Mayor joined us. Damon used his as usual tone while speaking. I grew bored when I finally got to see Caroline followed by Uncle Nik.

"Give me a minute," I excused myself and marched towards Caroline. "Boo," I waved hands at her.

"Sylvia! You don't know how relieved I am to see you," she blurted. Uncle Nik scowled at me, "Just shoo, little one. Go bother your lover."

I stuck out my tongue, and glanced back at Damon.

Papa was already there. My heart started beating as I watched papa introducing himself to the Mayor, while Damon interrupted. Something went between them; both of them exchanged words that made Damon drop his smile and papa walked away coolly.

"I bet that didn't go well, sweetheart," Uncle Nik teased me.

I just needed my space to think. No, I would never give up. I should come up with another idea. But the condition that I was in was not quite helpful. Probably I should speak to papa personally, and then to Damon.

I made way towards papa, who was busy in wooing a blonde. I cleared throat, "Papa."

Giving me a brief glance, he turned to her and compelled her, "See you around, darling." As soon as she left, papa took a drink and passed it to me. "Where is the boy that you talked about?" he inquired with a plastered grin.

I pointed towards Damon who was talking with Stefan and Elena. Papa's smirk disappeared. "I see. He doesn't seem your type. Leave him."

Definitely, I didn't prepare for this. I was over confident. "But papa—"

"We will talk about this later," he said sharply, and walked away. Damon was frustrated and zoomed out. I followed him quickly.

"Damon, just listen to me—"

"What now?" he snapped. "Seems like mutual feelings."

"He is just being protective."

"He made it clear he neither trust me nor like me."

I was speechless. Damon was right. "Should I suppose to care what he thinks?" he added.

"Yes, because if he doesn't like you, dammit, he will kill you!"

Damon closed the space and grasped my shoulders squeezing them tightly, "And you expect me to run for hills, Sylvi. I can face him."

"You are hurting me, Damon."

"Or you want me to go desperate and beg for his approval? This is no longer tenth century, Sylvi. Wake up!"

"Damon—" I whimpered. I was sure I might get some bruises over shoulders.

"Take your filthy hands off my daughter," papa snarled from behind. "I know these young vampires are unstable," he glared at me. Damon's grip somewhat loosened, but he was furious.

Crap was on the way.

"You are no good for her," papa said flatly.

"Oh please, for all thousand years you hardly spent five years or ten years with her. And it makes you a good father?" Damon scoffed. Papa narrowed eyes and became icily cold.

The next thing I knew I was pushed aside. Papa and Damon were exchanging deathly blows. I yelled to stop at least anyone of them. Factually no one did.

Our family came out, so did Stefan, Elena along with Caroline.

"Uncle Nik! Please try to stop them!" I screamed at impulse.

Snap!

Damon broke papa's neck. I gasped and sat on my knees beside papa's body. I exchanged glance with Damon, who had no repentance about what he did. A tear slid down my cheek as he sped out from there.

* * *

><p>Sylvia took another gulp from her bottle. <em>Hiccup.<em>

Her hair was mess; her gown was a mess too. _Messy, messy_—

Funny, her life was a mess.

She was living among stubborn men. A completely protective father who would fear passing his lovely daughter to another man. She could see Kol in that perspective only. He had slept with many women over centuries, but he never let anyone touch Sylvia, at least when he was not in the box. Kol just didn't like the way Damon is; it was what he concluded.

Other side, an arrogant lover who could not let goes of Sylvia, just because her father dear had not accepted. Damon was stubborn, and he was clear that he would care less what Kol think about him. Another point from Damon was that he would not bend his head and kiss someone's feet.

Sylvia settled down on the grass slowly, and stared up at the dark sky. She was really blessed to have those people in her life; their love was too much that was blinding them. Couldn't they ask what she was thinking or feeling?

Again, for more than a millionth time she hoped to have her mother in her life.

"You have no idea what its like to be lonely among these people, mom. I wish you were here to share what I'm feeling."

Sylvia didn't hesitate to finish her bottle before she went unconscious.

* * *

><p>The fairy godmother watched every single detail, along with sobbing Roxanna. In all these years, the godmother felt guilty for the first time.<p>

Perhaps she would not send Roxanna to the living world in the first place, or else a thousand years of mess might not happen after all. But it occurred. Cutting off the communication between daughter and mother was the worst thing she ever did. She made up her mind.

"Call Roxanna," she ordered one of the fairies.

Within seconds, Roxanna emerged in front the godmother. Roxanna's face was free from emotions surprisingly.

"You have asked for me, my grace?"

The godmother composed herself quickly, "Well—yes, Roxanna. I hereby declare that you no longer belong to the clan," she declared in front of everyone. Gasps filled in the surrounding. Roxanna instantly was perplexed with the sudden announcement.

The younger one frowned in confusion, as the godmother continued. "Your services to the clan are no longer required. Since you can't move on with your past even after thousand years, you will be removed from the clan."

A mild moment passed in silence as Roxanna tried to analyze the situation, and to understand what she meant. One of the prime chiefs, opposed.

"But—"

"There will be no buts," the godmother said sternly, "Am I made myself clear to everyone?" When there was no response she brought a smile to her face as she glanced back at still confused Roxanna.

'_Go, my dear,_' she said using the telepathy such that her voice is audible to Roxanna only, '_Live where your heart is, live with your family_.'

Realization hit Roxanna's mind. She needs not to be told twice. Bowing in front of the godmother Roxanna gave her a smile filled with gratitude.

Gold glitters emitted from her as she slowly faded away, and immediately appeared in front of her unconscious daughter.

A tear slipped onto her cheek watching her grown up daughter. Roxanna's lips curved up forming a smile. Bending on the knees she touched Sylvia's face and brushed off bangs from her face. Slowly both of them turned into dust and re-appeared back in Sylvia's temporary house, on her bed.

Sylvia moaned groggily in her sleep moving a little. Roxanna smiled kissing her forehead, "Rest well, my sweet. A new day is waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Damon growled in annoyance. It was the third glass he broke that night, and fifth bottle of bourbon he was drinking. But he couldn't get enough of it. His mind could not able to ignore that last look from Sylvia. It was playing in his mind repeatedly.<p>

He shouldn't have done like that, but then that Original was doing too much. He had no right to control their lives like some God. Why couldn't Sylvia understand this? Being so dumb specially in this case.

Yet, he would never stop loving her.

What a chaos! Life was better before he fell for this girl. Damon cooled down a little. But there was always a beauty of it.

He would always love her.

Finally, Damon came into a conclusion that he would meet the papa Original once again. Maybe a fresh start was possible? He should try again. For Sylvia.

**_*Chapter 9*_**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, so- thanks once again for reviews, follows and favorites! There is one more chapter, probably Epilogue is included. <em>_so, now Kol is out, and Roxanna is back! Damon has plans to face Kol again! __Has anyone expected Roxanna back? just curious- has anyone? _

_And here's the next chapter- Roxanna and Sylvia convo. Kol and Roxanna's reunion, and Kol's decisions. Hope the chapter didn't bore you? Feel free to comment!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, so this is end of the story. Thanks for the support :) Love you all! _

_About this chapter, I wrote it with humorous end, expecting you will like it. Please give me feedback at the end:)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter 10*<strong>_

Sylvia caught her head waking up. Darn, this bourbon. Giving her pretty much migraine. Next time she must be careful about the amount of alcohol consumption.

Carefully she began to observe her surroundings, and found herself in the bedroom of the house that she had bought on temporary basis. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen and dragged her body to that side.

A lady was turned to the other side such that her back was facing Sylvia. "Ahem, hello?" she blinked. The blond lady turned to her side with a grace of smile. Sylvia stared at her in awe. _A genuine beauty_, she thought to herself. Somewhat the lady reminded Sylvia of her face, especially those hazel eyes.

The lady threw her a known smile.

Then it hit her.

"Mother?" Sylvia gasped.

Roxanna tilted her head and plastered a teary smile. "Impossible!"

The older one chuckled a bit. Sylvia watched her mother as she brushed the curls off her shoulder. The daughter recovered after couple of minutes, and mumbled, "You left me."

"I had to."

Sylvia became furious instantly, "Right, yeah. It was all for my good?"

Roxanna pressed her lips, "I know it must be hard for you—"

"For me! Do you know how papa has changed?"

Roxanna's face paled away, "I know."

Sylvia huffed and cooled down slowly, "It was you, wasn't it? You were the voice in my head," she spoke softly. Roxanna nodded, "I was forced to watch you struggle, Sylvia, and I couldn't able to do anything about it. And you know how I exactly I felt? Helpless."

The way Roxanna said those words made Sylvia to lose her balance. Within seconds the baby Mikaelson was sobbing hysterically and reached for her mother. "I'm glad at least you came now! Oh mama, I'm in desperate need for you, especially among these pig- headed people!" she hugged her mother.

Roxanna laughed out with water in her eyes, and began patting her shoulder. "I know, I can understand; have been watching everything."

Pulling back, Sylvia threw a smile to mama fairy, "Somewhat you are like me. People were right about you."

* * *

><p>Damon cringed getting down. He could sense Sylvia's presence in the house. Stepping into the porch he yelled, "Sylvia! I know you are in there, come out!"<p>

Roxanna eyed at her daughter and gave a pointed look. Sylvia rubbed her forehead. "Damon, is it?" Roxanna asked.

Both were sitting on the couch, and had been talking. Sylvia glared at the door, imagining Damon's face, "I don't want to deal with him right now," she muttered.

_"Open this bloody door and invite me in, before I rip the house apart!"_

Roxanna chuckled to his words, "He means what he says. You better do it."

_"I'm going to give five seconds. Five!"_

Sylvia tensed her jaw and did what her mother said.

_"Four!"_

When she opened the door, she found Damon pacing all around, as if searching for something. "Okay that is enough," Sylvia snapped.

Damon had no arrogant smirk on his face. He was serious.

"We need to talk," he stepped closer the door, and she backed off.

"Tell me."

"Invite me in."

"Let me think about it. Nope," she mocked with a bitch face.

Before Damon decided to respond her, Roxanna spoke from Sylvia's behind, "Sylvia, don't act like a child. Invite him in," she scolded, meekly. Damon frowned to the stranger's voice, and Sylvia rolled eyes, "Fine! Come in," she huffed. Damon's smirk was back, "Who the lovely lady is?" he said without looking at Roxanna.

And when he did, he simply stared at her in awe. "Whoa!" was his reaction.

Roxanna stood up and wished him warmly, "Hello there. I'm Roxanna."

"Stop drooling, Damon. And for your kind information that is my mom you're staring at."

Damon was out into his world, "What a stunning mommy," he muttered under breath. Sylvia gazed at him in disbelief. Roxanna was enjoying the couple's conversation. Sylvia who was beside Damon slapped his shoulder, "Excuse you!"

The Salvatore cleared throat, "Well, don't mind me. Damon Salvatore," he reached for the mama's hand and planted a kiss on back of it. Roxanna blushed.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Sylvia asked immediately.

Damon was back to his serious tone, "I don't think it is possible, Sylvi. Come with me, ditch your father," he said flatly. Sylvia was perplexed at first. Understanding what he meant, she replied sternly, "You have not tried for once at least, Salvatore. And no I'm not leaving my papa."

The couple had completely forgotten about Roxanna. Damon scoffed, "Don't say without knowing, princess."

Sylvia's brow knitted up, "What do you mean?"

"I met him last night again."

"And what he said?"

Damon huffed, "Your father has got peculiar ways of torturing people."

"What?" the baby Mikaelson gasped.

He groaned, "I was this close to death when he left me alive. Thanks to Elijah, who reminded your papa of you." Roxanna raised brows, and Sylvia opened her mouth, "You—shouldn't have gone—after the last night's incident." She completed the sentence with great difficulty.

"Where is he?" Roxanna asked.

"I don't know, maybe in the woods or sinking fangs into the necks," he answered sarcastically.

"Or to be exact in the Grill," Klaus' voice came from the entrance. Roxanna smiled brightly meeting her old friend, "Nik!"

Klaus was more surprised than being happy. "How- ?"

Roxanna giggled ran out to reach him and found herself in his embrace. "Yes, I know. I missed you too, you all. Thanks for keeping my daughter safe," she mumble blinking away her tears.

Klaus gulped. He had no idea how miracles happen, but he started to believe from then on, since he got to see his old friend whom he thought could never return.

"I—" Klaus contained his emotions. He was the evil one in the town, so he should. "Kol is alone. You shall go," he muttered. Roxanna nodded, and cupped his cheek, "I know what you are, Niklaus." With that she disappeared from the environment.

"How can she just do that?" Damon was the first one to speak. "Probably, I shall start learning that," Sylvia responded. Klaus after a moment talked, "Well, so that is that." He turned to them still standing out, and plastered the wicked grin, "Perhaps Roxanna's appearance can make a difference. Let us hope for the best. I wish you luck, Salvatore."

Sylvia shook her head tiredly. Here we go. Klaus quickly blurred away from there. Damon made a face, "I still didn't get that part where your mother fell from sky all of sudden." He when turned back to Sylvia she appeared as if she was occupied. "Hey!" he shook her.

"Yep, I'm alive," she blinked. "I wish everything goes well."

"It will, obviously," he stiffened a smile. Sylvia felt his hands curling around her waist. "I'm still mad at you," her lips were brought front forming a pout.

"Allow me to make it up to you, princess."

* * *

><p>"One more," Kol snapped.<p>

Matt tried to be bold, but the Original's voice made him to lose it. Kol glared at him, "Do you want to know what I did to Salvatore?"

Silently he poured drink into the glass. "Good," Kol muttered and finished the drink quickly. Because you will end up as pieces, was his thought. Damon was stronger, a vampire, which was why he survived Kol.

That younger one should learn things like 'stay the hell away from Sylvia'. He really had a lot nerve to show his face to Kol. He came back to make peace offering to Kol. Really? Lucky one, if Elijah hadn't came in between Damon would be dead. But then Sylvia would never forgive Kol, never.

One more time if he had to face Damon, Kol would make sure that the Salvatore saying goodbye to Sylvia. And what the heck was wrong with the girl, who once used to be a blast. Probably, the time she had spent with Rebekah might ruin her brain. His little girl was still acting so naïve. Of all, a vampire she chose?

Kol clenched his fists when his mind pictured Damon drinking the blood from his daughter.

She better stop going after that vampire. Or else—

It was so infuriating to stay like a father. Why couldn't Sylvia be like him? Breaking all the rules, breaking all the bonds with family—

Roxanna. Suddenly, she came into his mind. Sometimes Sylvia's words would remind him of Roxanna. The way they perceive was so similar. Kol felt someone was watching him. He gave a side glance, and went dumb instantly. The blonde smiled expectantly. Was he dreaming?

Yes, it was_ his Roxanna_, standing at a few feet distance, in the modern look though her blonde hair was still in the same length. Her eyes were slowly watering up with the sight of him. He missed that affection. Kol was speechless like on the first meeting.

"Kol."

"Rox—Roxanna?"

He ignored the people around in the Grill as he sped in front of her. Luckily no one noticed either. His hand automatically traced her jaw line, couldn't able to believe what he saw.

"Impossible!" he muttered, "And you left me."

Roxanna chuckled lightly, "Believe me that is what your daughter has said."

Kol took a minute to process and reply, "She is your daughter," he retorted, "Looks like you."

"No, she is your daughter," she giggled, "As crazy as you are."

Kol cupped her face staring into her hazel orbs. A genuine smile crept to his face; his eyes mirrored her emotions, "That girl is crazier trust me."

Roxanna laughed and pressed her lips to his ignoring everyone around her. A jolt passed into Kol's body feeling her lips moving against his in sync. After all it had been thousand years to feel her. Kol didn't a chance to kiss her back but actually let her alone discover every inch of his mouth, again.

When she pulled back, he was left breathless, "Our daughter," she murmured against his skin.

"How is it even possible?" he mumbled in disbelief.

Roxanna pressed index finger to his lips, "Not now, please."

Kol smiled, "But you will later."

"Later."

A small dinner party was thrown by Sylvia as her mother returned to their lives. She was the happiest minus one. That one thing bothering her was the silent daggers were being shot by Kol and Damon. All the Mikaelsons, the Salvatores and baby Forbes attended the dinner.

Neither of them was ready to spoil the atmosphere, though they weren't even being calm. Only Sylvia and Roxanna could feel the tension between the rivals. The dinner was not awkward. It went plain, happy with the bombarding of questions to Roxanna.

* * *

><p><span><em>Two Days later:<em>

Sylvia heard someone giggling and that too from uncle Nik's room. Who could it be? Caroline? No chance. She would be probably—

When Sylvia opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw. Caroline was holding a whip, dressed like Harley Quinn and straddling into Klaus' lap who was grinning like the Joker, even dressed like that too. A purple suit, really? The way Caroline dressed was not so—

"You've been naughty, naughty boy," Caroline purred.

"Punish me, darling," Klaus replied, slobbering.

"What the hell?" Sylvia stared with widened mouth.

Caroline face was reddened in embarrassment, while Klaus was completely not. Instead he scowled, "I taught you basic manners of knocking the door, Sylvia."

"Hi, Sylvi," the blonde waved hands, awkwardly.

Sylvia was nodding blankly staring at Caroline's skirt which was barely covering her ass. Something had happened between them, and Sylvia should better stay out of it.

"I should—probably—be going. Sorry for the interruption," with that she closed the door, and tried to erase everything she saw from her mind.

She marched down to the stairs, where she found Elijah watching the news sitting on the couch.

"Hey," she said sitting beside him.

Elijah was chuckling quietly. Sylvia understood the reason, "You know, right?" she murmured. It became hard for Elijah to suppress his laughter. Sylvia rolled eyes, "Please it was quite—"

"Unsettling? I can understand."

"Have you been listening to them?"

"They are pretty loud," he sighed. "Finn was running here and there completely terrified when they started. Luckily, Rebekah was not there or else... And I think it is my turn.

_"Oh, mister J!"_

"Like now I shall start," Elijah stared up.

"I'm coming with you," Sylvia said.

At the entrance, they found Damon in a very bad shape. His nose was bleeding, hair was ruffled. Sylvia frowned, "One more fight with my father?"

Damon scowled, "It was him who started first."

Elijah didn't approve of the younger vampire said, "Probably you said something that made him act like that." The raven haired man shot daggers to both the Mikaelsons, "What's wrong with you guys?" When Sylvia crossed her arms, he rolled eyes, "Fine! I was merely talking with the mama fairy. Coming from nowhere, he was like boom, bham!" Damon ended dramatically with actions.

"Where are they?" Sylvia asked tensely.

Damon huffed, "Hello princess, look at my face. I shall be taken care properly."

Elijah rubbed his forehead, "Try to stay out of trouble, you," he addressed Damon while kissing Sylvia's forehead, "Take care."

With that he was gone too. Sylvia wiped the blood traces off his face. "Don't mind papa. He'll come around," she spoke after a pause. Damon blinked, "I guess he already has. Last night, he warned me about something…actually we both were drunk at that time. Probably it was about you."

Sylvia was surprised and threw hands around him, "Very good!"

She stood up on toes and met his lips in the same excitement. Damon didn't miss one second to move lips with hers.

"Stay away from her," Kol's angry voice snapped from the distance. "Make me," was Damon's response.

Roxanna was shaking her head tiredly, "It took almost my life to cool him down."

"Papa, please!"

"Sylvia he is a jerk."

"Kol don't!"

"I'm not!" Damon scoffed.

"Roxanna don't stop me!"

"Sylvia step aside. I can fight."

"Enough!" Sylvia yelled louder than usual. Everyone stopped but not the silent daggers.

Sylvia breathed in and out simultaneously for couple of times, before she calmed down, "Okay. First things first. No one talks in between when I speak."

Roxanna was surprised with her daughter's ability, and stood by Kol's side with a hand on his shoulder all the time, while Damon behind Sylvia.

"Damon, I have told you before, and I'm reminding you again. I love my father, and I won't leave him whatever happens," she said sternly and turned to Kol, "Papa, I love him, like mama loves you. You should understand that. I don't know how to put it up, but—" Sylvia trailed off, and exhaled, "So I want to end this today."

Few minutes passed in utter silence. No one dared to speak.

Kol was never known to make decisions carefully, but spontaneously. He should consider his options and pick them wisely. When he looked at Sylvia she almost appeared like breakable. Other side this moron who was as unpredictable as he was.

_Ugh! Could it be more frustrating?_

Roxanna smiled giving his shoulder a light squeeze,_ 'It is okay, Kol._' He turned at her with a frown, and huffed, "Fine," he inserted hands in the coat pockets, "On one condition."

Sylvia looked at him expectantly. Holy hell, that was what she wanted—

"I want to observe this boy closely," the papa Mikaelson smirked. Damon scowled, "I'm not a boy." Kol stared coldly, and continued, "At least for a month."

_Bomb._

"He should stay in our house."

_Another bomb_.

"Like hell I will," Damon laughed bitterly.

Better not to count.

"Take it or leave it. Choice is yours, boy," Kol grinned walking away from the mansion coolly. Roxanna and Sylvia were last to respond. "Mama—"

"I can't help you with that, dear. I'm sorry," Roxanna shrugged following Kol's path, both disappeared soon.

"Damon," she smiled sweetly.

"No, no, no…"

"Pleaseeee!" she made puppy face.

"You can't keep me like a—pet," he groaned in disgust. When Sylvia pouted, he shook head, "No way, princess, nooo…"

**_*Chapter 10*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Epilogue*<em>**

_Day.1:_

Damon entered into Kol's and Roxanna's room thinking that it belonged to Sylvia. The young vampire looked at Kol dumbly. Kol was in boxers roaming all around the room. Damon was about to comment on that when got knocked away by Kol and straightly fell in front of Sylvia. Sylvia carried Damon to her room. The Salvatore still couldn't able to erase that memory which would haunt him forever.

_Day.2:_

Kol found Damon and Sylvia smooching, and became furious. He dragged Damon away and knocked him unconscious.

_Day.3:_

Damon made smart ass comment on Kol's slowest way of learning about the new trends, also called him as old man, and one more time ended up in front of Sylvia and Roxanna.

_Day.15:_

Damon tried to hit Kol, and succeeded giving him two to three blows. Sylvia interrupted them. And Elijah scolded them mildly. Klaus became furious for destroying almost half of the house.

_Day.20_:

Kol's behavior changed a little observing Damon's views. So he asked Damon to join him for drinking. And the young vampire was completely surprised, but he was also warned that Sylvia should not know about this.

_Day.25:_

Damon was set up Sylvia's room, and was about to approach Sylvia for having—

Blow!

"You can't be serious?" Damon growled wiping his bloodied lips.

Kol shrugged, "Oh but I am. Delete those thoughts from your mind, boy." "Make me," he challenged. The papa Mikaelson narrowed his eyes, "Unfortunately, neither Sylvia nor anyone is there in house to prevent the damage that's going to happen to you, boy."

Damon rolled eyes, as he continued, "Still you got five more days."

Suddenly, the younger one's face lit up, "It means you are accepting?"

Kol took a moment to reply, "Well, you didn't give me time to finish. I'm saying that you still got five more days whether to touch her or not." Damon smirked. Just like Sylvia, Kol wouldn't admit his true feelings.

He watched as Kol walked away towards bar, coolly.

_Day.29:_

Sylvia couldn't walk straight thinking about their future. Damon on the other hand didn't seem bothered about it. Kol and Roxanna entered into the living when Sylvia was about to sit beside Damon.

"Hey," Sylvia smiled.

Damon directly looked up from his the book he was reading. Kol gave him a flat glance before looking at Rebekah and Klaus who was coming into the hall.

"Kol, will you?" Roxanna suggested. Kol nodded, "So we would like to be wed tomorrow."

"You what?" Klaus muttered in disbelief. "Don't you dare making fun of it, Nik," the younger brother snapped. But Klaus was chortling already. "I'm probably dreaming," Rebekah said with widened eyes.

"Right," Kol muttered mildly. Sylvia ran hugging her mother, "Ah, finally!"

Damon was staring at the family as if they lost their minds. "A wedding? Really, Kol?" he scoffed smugly. Elijah and Finn quickly approached to greet the engaged couple.

The father and daughter were shooting daggers at the Salvatore. Sylvia growled while Kol gazed at his family with a crooked grin, "Well, it has been one whole month and I'm going to be little bit occupied tomorrow, I would like to announce my decision right now."

Smile dropped from Damon's face, and coming to Sylvia she was paled out quickly. Although a part of Damon was confident that Kol would settle everything positively.

"You can take my daughter—"

_Another bomb was on the way_.

"As your wife."

Sylvia was squealing in delight, and jumping all over as she didn't have any kind of problem with that, but Damon stared at him in disgust, disbelief. "What is it? A revenge on me," Damon muttered.

"You should be happy that I've accepted you," Kol mocked.

"As if you are God."

"I'm more than enough for you."

Everyone caught their heads tiredly knowing that the bickering would not stop for tonight, not for a lifetime, maybe.

"Oh come on! Its unfair. You can give her to me without this marriage shit. If you want to suffer go suffer alone, no offense. You can't force me into things," Damon threw book aside and stood up.

Kol placed hands in his pockets, and shrugged, "I can compel you into this marriage if you want, Salvatore," he glanced at Sylvia with a smile, "Only because my daughter needs you."

Atmosphere was all of sudden became quite. Sylvia eyes watered up. This was what she had been trying to put in her father's mind. When she looked at Roxanna, she gave her a known smile.

Klaus sighed, "Good now it is settled then. Two marriages, one day."

"No!"

"No!"

Kol and Damon said simultaneously.

Damon spoke in hurry, "At least give us a week, you know." Kol shot him a glare, as he spoke, "Whatever, no touching. And one more thing she will not change her name to Salvatore."

Damon rolled eyes, "You know what. I will change my name to Mikaelson, and stay with you forever."

Elijah and Rebekah slowly slipped away from there, followed by Klaus and Finn. Sylvia and Roxanna looked at each other before shaking their heads. "I don't think they will stop for a while," Roxanna said calmly.

"Yeah, we better start wedding preparations, mom. Rebekah, Caroline and others might well help us," Sylvia said dragging her mom away. "You know, Caroline will be like aww, she is very good at organizing—"

Kol smirked coldly at Damon, "Good, if that is what you want it can be arranged." He started to walk out in the same direction he came, and Damon looked beyond mad but followed his _soon to be dad._ "Come on, dad. Don't be like that—"

There was no way that he could get out of this crazy family. When Stefan knows about this marriage, he would laugh out with his ass out. Great. So, great.

**_*Epilogue*_**

**_~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~_**


End file.
